Tangled
by yorkielover123456789
Summary: Luigi had finally received his share for life with a wonderful girl,a close brother,even a bunch of friends .He had all he ever wanted. Until chaos sits on his doorstep. Lives are on the line. Tough decisions. Deathly consequences. Can anyone help Luigi?
1. Simplicity is the key

**Hey everybody this is my first story I hope you liked it. but I sure messed up the title. I hope you all like it and tell me honestly what you think!**

**Hey guys! December 5th 2010, is the day I'm going to revise this! Or at least, this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Whoa, never been here. It's old!**

**Yorkie: Quiet you.**

It was a bright and sunny day in Mushroom Kingdom, around the average, you could say. That didn't mean however one bit, It was a average day in Luigi's mansion.

_Knock-knock_

The sound of a brasser door knocker hitting wood made Luigi yawn, although he didn't notice that the noise wasn't an alarm clock. He woke up and yanked his clothes off the hanger, yawning still. He climbed out of bed, lazily, as he snagged his prized cap and headed to the bathroom. The mansion wasn't exactly cozy, but as Luigi trudged through, he felt some sort of feeling something was to happen. He ignored so, and grabbed his green toothbrush.

"Mama Mia! I should not have stayed so late watching that show!" Luigi exclaimed as he entered the bathroom and began scrubbing his teeth, eyeing his clock. After that, he pretty much did morning stuff, as everyone. Taking a shower, and so on and forth.

…

Luigi zipped through changing, and splashed water on his face. He instantly woke up, and raced down the hall, before almost tripping, to the stairs desperate cook the food before Shivers did. He always preferred making the food, nothing against Shivers. He just liked to cook. It wasn't wrong, was it, Luigi wondered to himself.

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

"AAAGGHHH!" Luigi yelled as he jumped high on the stairs, spooked by the knocking. Luigi suddenly realized what he done a tad too late. "OUCH! OW! AAH!" he screeched tumbling down the stairs after he jumped up while holding his cell phone. Giggling was heard by the front door. But all what was in Luigi's head was one single word.

_Ow._

he thought. "Where in the world is Shivers?"

Luigi shrugged it off and rubbed his shoulder before swirling to the kitchen to get some food. He carried his cell phone, spatula, and his favorite photo amongst the other random things he had, as he continud to stroll toward the kitchen, still feeling a slight pain from the fall. But he kept walking.

The person at the door must have really been getting annoyed by the wait. They ended up with a stronger tactic to open up the door, which needless to say, wasn't exactly polite.

_RING-RING-RING!_

It was the sound of someone 'politely' mashing their fingers on the door bell obsessively, which simply scared Luigi even more.

Luigi just sighed then dropped all of the items on the counter and went to the door. But I guess his luck really didn't want him to answer the door. Soon he probably wished he hadn't either. He padded through the hall in his white socks.

_RING-RING_

This time though, it certainly wasn't the door. It was his cell phone, so he had to go back to the counter just to retrieve it. Groaning, Luigi swiveled back around, to grab the phone of his, and flipping it open, determined as he turns back to the door.

"Hello?" Luigi asks, pure silence meeting his end.

"Hi Luigi!" She greeted, happily, a competitive edge showing out in her voice.

It was Daisy, no doubt, Luigi thought to himself, with a giddy-like thought/

"I wanted to know if you were interested in getting creamed at soccer over at Peach's castle." Daisy teased, a chuckle coming afterward.

"Ok, but I'm pretty sure _I_'m not going to be the one being creamed." He responded, blushing red as he said it determinedly.

"We'll see about that." Daisy countered, still giggling a bit.

"I beg to differ." Luigi added, before tripping over the leg of his pants. He toppled to the floor, groaning. This was _not_ one of his days so far.

Daisy's giggling stopped, a different curious, worried tone taking her voice, "What happened, Luigi?"

"D-d-don't worry, I'm fine." He began stuttering, as he got up quickly, almost as if Daisy herself had been there. "So Peach's castle, soccer?"

"Yep! And be sure to get your game face on! You and Mario are going down!" Daisy cheered, completely forgetting about the fall. "See ya there!"

"Bye, Daisy." Luigi replied quietly, smiling as his mind went over the details of the conversation, murmuring in his head over the trip.

**__****RING! RRRRRRRIIIIIIIN NNNNNNNNNNGGGGG G! !**

Luigi jumped up again, scared. He held back a scream as he fell back from surprise. The person must have been very odd or something. Luigi muttered under his breath choice words as he stormed over toward the door, still idly wondering where his butler went, before shrugging it off. It was probably Mario anyways, for breakfast. He always came for Luigi's cooking, anyways.

"Hi Luigi, I see you finally decided to open the door." The lady greeted, not at all angry. In fact... She looked at Luigi with a reference in her eyes, slyness hiding.

Luigi's eyes widened, his hand fell flat off the door knob. He was even tempted to slam the door, run up the stairs and call for Mario. He stared at her, a unhappy expression taking his face, and he definitely did not look like Luigi. More like a Mr. L. Never had Luigi looked so out of character. He was red- but he wasn't blushing.

Luigi blurted completely out of character, before he could think, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Noticing the look she gave him turning into a disappointed bitter one, he added a pleasant smile through clenched teeth.

"I never thought to see you." Luigi said through his clenched teeth, pretending to be happy. He never felt this way about someone. Not even to Waluigi. It was so odd, considering the facts.

Luigi was surprised definitely. Because this if it wasn't anyone, sure wasn't the chubby, short friendly plumber Mario. It wasn't sweet Peach, or competitive Daisy. And this beautiful girl at his door was in no way Wario and Waluigi.

No.

It was Princess Éclair.


	2. Trapped

**Hey guys**

**Disclaimer: It's the 25th, and we are fixing up these old stories! *coughs out of the dust***

**So yeah, everything is to be a bit different.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Back at the castle, things were usual. Well, as usual things can be with a pacing, worried Daisy and a cheery Peach comforting. Even on such a sunny, nice day like this one. Seeing Daisy worried was not her usual carefree ways, Peach thought, at the very least.

"Peach, It's been forever." Daisy said, countering.

"Daisy, It's only been 10 minutes." Peach responded trying to calm her down.

"Actually 12... He still usually doesn't take that long though… but I guess your right." Daisy mumbled taking a seat for Peach's sake.

However, Peach took notice of this and studied her face. Her water colored eyes round with worry was the worst part for Peach to look at. She didn't want her friend to be sad, especially how odd it was to even see Daisy close to this state. Mad, Furious, Happy, Mischevious... Those were words to describe Daisy. Not Sad. _She's up to something,_ Peach told herself. _But what if she isn't? _Another voice in Peach's head told her.

"Ok Daisy, we could just go over there if your really worried…" Peach replied, her voice soft, hiding her willingness unconsciously, as she studied Daisy's expression.

Daisy's eyes suddenly lit up, as the silly sad face was ripped from her expression like a band-aid. After a moment, a happy, suspicious smirk appeared, and her eyelids lowered. This is simply known as her idea look. Peach began to become alarmed, staring at Daisy as she backed away slowly jokingly. Daisy grinned.

"Uh-oh. We're in trouble now." Peach teased, although actually extremely worried. That face no matter what, leads to pure trouble. Sure she could trick some guys with the look, but not her best friend.

"Or maybe we could… just peek to make sure." Daisy whispered mischievously .

"Oh, no I'm not go-" Peach started to say but Daisy put on the old puppy-dog look, her eyes glimmering, and her mouth in a soft pouting expression.

"ooh, fine Daisy." Peach responded. She was actually wanting to go desperately, but she knew if she suggested it, well she's Peach. Peach didn't do that stuff, sneaking around and stalking her boyfriend. Until now…

"Come on! We got to be fast and quiet!" Daisy was suddenly yanking Peach's wrist rather hastily and very, very hard.

Peach just wondered what she got herself in and shrugged. Daisy found this thrilling, yet wrong. What amazed her ,though is that Peach, Proper Peach actually agreed. And with these thoughts they went on. One thing followed them briefly though. They had never noticed. It's sneakier than they thought though…

At Luigi's house or mansion I'll say, he was overturned by complete surprise. Here's a Princess, he worked hard to save that had a fiancé . He accepted it fine, taking it hard at first until he laid his eyes on Daisy. She was the one for him, and he felt it. So when Eclair left, it wasn't too much of a toll. When she had spat the words back to him in a insulting manner, all she said was "Keep in touch". But somehow he refused to keep in touch with the snooty princess. She never done so either. So why the sudden visit? It kept Luigi puzzled.

But whatever the reason was, Luigi wanted to leave. He really did. But how do you tell a princess to leave? Oh, he didn't want Daisy to be waiting or start ahead and flirt with the- Luigi took a deep breath as his eyes grew. (she was actually by now convincing Peach to spy, poor him.) he had to leave fast. This girl was not what he needed nor wanted. But he was in no way going to tell her to get lost, not now. _Ohhh Mario, where are you, _Luigi whined in his head.

"May I come in?" Eclair asked, fake sweetly as she leaned closer to the blushing plumber. So close, in fact, she was against his chest. Luigi felt disgusted and appalled by this princess's behavior. Daisy may not be a Peach, but she for sure had her own personal space. Ask Waluigi.

"Well, err, uuhh," Luigi stuttered trying to find the kindest way to say heck no, I'm leaving here to see my Daisy. She had already became his,and he was not about to lose the girl of his dreams because of a careless, cruel princess's sudden want.

But he couldn't find any way to say back off. What is he supposed to say, beat it, scram? Luigi sighed, feeling his phone in his pocket, wondering if he could call Mario. Surely this happened to Mario, since he has Pauline on his hands... Or so Luigi liked to believe.

Then behind a far away bush, he almost swore he could see beautiful auburn hair and bright blonde clashed. _Great, now I'm seeing things_, Luigi muttered in his head. He shook it off and returned to Éclair . Suddenly, he found a good way to say this until something interrupted him...

**O.O**

**Hey everybody! I apolgize for the short (but rewritten) Chapter of this! D:**

**Disclaimer: It's nice in here...**

**...Uh, yeah sure... **

**See ya!**


	3. Troublemakers

**Here's my third chapter enjoy! oh and as usual-**

**DISCLAIMERS:I DO NOT OWN MARIO, PEACH, DAISY, ECLAIR, OR LUIGI. THEY ALL BELONG TO NINTENDO.**

**Now thats out of the way, begin reading! plz review though!thnx and plz plz flamers and thnx. **

** *Hey, guys and guess what? I redid this chapter! Yay! So read a much better-grammar fixed one, here.**

They had been sneaking out of the castle and on the house next to his mansion (which is still pretty far 'cause of how much land he owns) when suddenly-

"Peach!" Daisy yelled nearly blowing their cover. Peach whips around and looked at her as if she's bizzare.

"What is wrong?" Peach asked, completely bewildered.

"Someone is stalking us!" Daisy whispered.

"Daisy, I think your nerves are jus-" Peach gave the speech causing Daisy instead of repeating, whipping Peach around . But whatever Daisy thought was stalking them was more slick than she thought.

"I don't see anything but-" Peach just stared on at the house. Daisy caught on her gazing and followed. Snapping back her head to notice what she saw that would cause Daisy her temper, a short old ... _toad _stared at her.

"TOADSWORTH?" she almost screamed it utterly loud. Daisy turned around simply, and was smug but definitely not for long.

"Yes Princess? You didn't honestly think I would catch you? I figured that you were probably coming to see Mario, You'd be safe but just to make sure I tagged along." Toadsworth managed to say with out causing Peach nor Daisy to scream.

"TOADSWORTH! You just wanted to spy too!" Peach accused.

Toadsworth came a bright pink and muttered "PRINCESS! KEEP YOUR VOICE- oops"

Toadsworth began looking studying everyone's faces. First was Peach's expected scold, her mouth twisted in to a frown with pulled down eyebrows and darkened blue eyes. Then he turned to Daisy and her expression, just her expression stuck one word in to his head. Terrifying. Yet if you looked closely at her face you'd see it : hurt . Her face red with anger, her mouth not in a frown but teeth showing (and no not in a smile. ) with eyes that were the darkest blue you can imagine, and eyebrows pulled down . She was wishing to march over there if it hadn't been Peach keeping her there.

"Peach, I'm going in."

Everyone cringed. Daisy, who was always on the cheery side, her voice was just so… dark. No one recognized it. Peach unconsciously pulled her hands away to cover her mouth. Daisy saw this moment and almost ran. But one thing went through her head. She didn't think Peach should go through all this trouble and look like a idiot just standing there. Peach was thinking hard. The pieces to the puzzle were just refusing to fit.

_Was it a mistake? Is it all a big misunderstanding? WHY DIDN'T MARIO TELL US? _

Daisy just thought more and then said "You coming Peach?"

The answer maybe was surprising to Daisy but obvious to everyone. "Yes." The voice was murmured and quiet. Taking Peach's hand they went up and went their for the confrontation.

* * *

Luigi barely got to say the words "Sorry, I actually have to go somewhere" before her arms were around him with a hug. He unconsciously blushed.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a while."

Suddenly Luigi's cell rang. Huh. His bro must have come to save him!

He replied "Sorry, err, hold on." He broke the hold, his face red, but disturbed.

As he went in Éclair thought of this and everything. It didn't make any since. Suddenly a pair of Princesses came. Both tall, one blonde, one familiar. At the look of this Éclair cracked a evil grin.

"look who showed up." She muttered to herself, hands twisting themselves around together

She knew the old her wouldn't do this. Didn't dare to think about it. Unfortunately that was her OLD self. By this time, She caught expression of the furious brunette and the shocked, over thinking blonde, trying to figure out what piece she's missing. "Well, well, well, I haven't seen you in a while Daze." And then Daisy suddenly halted as hate grew in her eyes, fire burning her throat as her fists were balled up.

One thing was obvious to Peach though.

Whatever this lady did, she wasn't getting away with it.

Was she?


	4. A suprise to suprise

After nearly slapping the old memory she calmed down. Well sort of. Peach was clueless when she contained Daisy. But whatever Éclair did, it wasn't good .It was terrible. Peach can tell.

"WHY. IS. SHE. HERE.?" Daisy clenched her fists, trying not to hit the one who was her … friend. HA! Daisy snarled.

"Wait, wait, wait- WHAT is going on?" Peach turned to Daisy, appalled at this information. "you know her?"

Daisy nodded managing to calm a bit, her eyes returning.

"Might as well begin already, Daisy, your first." Éclair replied in a sugary sweet tone. She enjoyed this about as much as people enjoy a rollercoaster or ice cream.

"How' bout you begin you before I light a match on your hair?" Daisy snapped, her eyes beginning to glower again. This stupid prat.

"Whatever." Éclair put her hands behind her head, clasped.

"so let's begin. I'm surprised though. How did you keep this from Pink Peach?" Éclair sneered. Peach blushed. Daisy scowled.

"Ok, I'll get down to business. It began long, long ago. I barely remember but It was till middle school so it's long. It began…"

Luigi who had walked over to answer inside, began hearing hissing outside, but he tossed it aside. He flipped open the phone. He wondered what exactly he should tell Princess Éclair. He shrugged it off and clicked answer on his phone without looking at the ID caller. He assumed it was Daisy.

"Sorry, but I, uh, err, something happened. I'll be late. Sorry." Luigi said barely getting the words out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about Bro? I just called to tell you something HUGE!" Mario asked quizzically before shaking it off.

"What's up, Bro?" Luigi re-greeted.

"Today, I was heading to your place to see you," Luigi tried to ignore the fact that he was going to here just to eat Luigi's cooking. Besides, he did want to see Luigi too, a bit at least. And he needed to meet him up with him to go to Peach's. He began daydreaming until he heard him say something that echoed his ears.

"And, I saw Princess Peach who looked nervous and Daisy. Daisy looked pretty worried, too. What's going on over there? I saw a other girl too. She looked like a Princess too. I think you know her. She asked for directions to 'Mr. Luigi's' house. But then she saw it. So what's the story, Bro?" Mario pressed.

Luigi thought _oh_ _please be a mistake, please don't be Daisy coming here_ Luigi hoped but he already heard outside.

"I GOT TO GO !" he screeched slamming the phone shut and walked outside. He was just in time to see a threesome.

"So let's begin. I'm surprised though. How did you see this from Pink Peach?" he heard Éclair jeer . For some odd reason, her sneer sounded like when some Repo Men came and had to take Wario's T.V. . Luigi erased that silently. Peach had blushed.

Then he heard Éclair said "Let's begin…" again. What the heck?

"What's going on?" Luigi mumbled.

Éclair did a 360 and she stopped her eyes landing on him. They suddenly turned worried. Daisy watched Luigi knowing of the adventure.

Peach said "Hi Luigi." Daisy finally had decided to speak. And Peach replied at the exact moment.

"Well, you were taking a while so I-" Daisy and Peach gave each other a look and continued their exact apologies .

"We wanted to make sure you were alright ." Peach stopped while Daisy resumed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had a guest. I probably should have called." And with that Daisy huffed, and turned on her heel away/

"Daisy, wait!" Luigi yelled. He looked at Peach.

"What happened?" Peach turned to Éclair. "Why'd you do that?"

Éclair shrugged. "She doesn't like me from the past. Irritated I'm here. It's nice." She murmured, Luigi barely heard. It was only meant for Peach, who fake-smiled as her hands clenched.

Peach stopped Éclair when they were about to start. "Wait, I need to get Daisy. Éclair I think _you _should come." Peach folded her arms across her chest.

"Ugh, whatever, Might as well come." Éclair grumbled.

Peach glanced back at Luigi with a good bye of "Um, we'll see you later. Right now there's a problem. Sorry." Peach couldn't believe what Her and Daisy saw.

The image of this princess, against the door, pushing the red plumber scarred her mind.

Luigi's curiosity grew. Suddenly as Peach left tugging Éclair along, A chubby, short, red figure came in distance. His red hat kept slipping in front of his face because of the way he ran. Then it would fall off his head. Luigi sighed. This was world-famous Mario. He wasn't having a good time because of Éclair. His hat had fell in Éclair's face. Peach was oblivious to Mario only concentrating on pulling Éclair harder the slower she went. If Éclair had stopped completely she would have been dragged. Mario's hat had actually made Éclair unable to see of course and hence : It fell under her foot as she stomped on it unknowing what it was. She left and Mario stared longingly at the crushed beloved hat. He picked it up and _tried_ putting it on his head. Rips, dirt and pebbles were encrusted in his hat. He just stuffed the hat in the pocket and carried on.

This time it was much easier for him as he mumbled "It didn't even fit me right; I guess I'm going to _Totally Toads!_ Tonight." Mario peeled his eyes off the house and turned to look at Luigi.

"Hey Bro! What in the world is going on? I just saw Peach as angry as ever, a hm, rather _clueless_ to who I am princess, And Daisy! Man she looked" As Mario went on, when Luigi heard him mention Daisy was the worst, It gave him a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

It was all his fault , those were the words that stuck to them. Worse, in order to find why they didn't like each other, Peach didn't allow Luigi to come because the result :Someone would lie on their side. So he wouldn't know. And all the guards would be looking for a _green_ plumber. Hey that gave Luigi a idea. He wasn't like himself, and he knew it was wrong but he knew no one would give him the full story.

"Mario." Luigi whispered.

Mario stopped, and said "Yeah, Luigi? I'm in the middle of telling you what I thinks about them! And you are messing me up and now I have to" Mario stuck his hands on his hip , glaring.

"Mario, can you do me a favor?" Luigi interrupted once again. Mario gave up and said "what's that?"

"I need to…" Luigi crossed his fingers and closed his eyes as he splurted the rest out to Mario. " Please?"


	5. Mayhem Strikes

"Daisy why'd you run?" Peach asked after catching up to Daisy, Éclair looking bored.

"WHO CARES? LET'S JUST HURRY UP SO WE CAN GET TO THE FLASHBACK!" Éclair shouted, thrusting her hands in the air.

"wow. I can't believe it. Miss Lazy actually did something for once!" A toad replied to her mother. It was sheer bad luck that Éclair thought it was Peach…

"OOWW!" Peach howled as the girl targeted a slap in the face.

Daisy flew off her string that kept her calm. She slowly lifted her hand but she heard a Whoosh! Daisy turned in time to see a e a green masterfully aimed shell, coming for Éclair. Snickering, Peach and Daisy dragged up Éclair who had searched everyone before taking it Éclair worse. She made a hilarious scene, complete with screaming too. By the minute Éclair opened her mouth, Daisy and Peach muttered "See you at the castle" and dashed, Leaving Éclair looking really weird. Like she was hallucinating. A large chortle was heard from all the way down on the street…

* * *

"Bro, I'll let you borrow a pair if and only you let me come." Mario crossed his arms and smugly looked down on his brother.

"What are you looking on the ground for? You want my shoes or somethin'?" A angry brown and white toad in stucco colored clothes waved his cane angrily at Mario, who stuttered a "Sorry, My brother was a-here a minute ago."

Then he whipped around to the location of his house. Of course! How could he have been so stupid? Luigi had a copy of Mario's keys just as Mario had a copy of his. You think he'd be worried that his brother might find his missing '_journal'_ on the table, where Mario was sitting but really, He just was bored and willing to sit and watch with popcorn. Mario suddenly made a break turn for the castle . If he couldn't stop him from using his clothes, Might as well be there 's just hope the two don't collide…

"Fin-all-y!" Éclair huffed in Peach's and Daisy's face after she got in the castle to the bright basketball court. It did have windows, though, very high up. Probably impossible, in less you got like a giant ladder.

"You know how what those people did to me? They called the police." Éclair wheezed, collapsing on the bench next to them.

"Why don't we start the flashback for the readers already?" Peach snapped, tired of interruptions. Daisy merely looked at her before giving a head nod and a smile. Eclair popped some gum in her mouth and yawned.

"Ok. So this was back before I met _you_, Peach." Daisy began "Back when I was 3, right before I met you. A day earlier. That's all. But the drama happened in middle school so I'll go from there. Me and Éclair were sixth graders. Peach you don't remember Éclair cause she never spoke to you." Peach glanced curiously at Éclair. "Me and Éclair had just gotten out of school, laughing. Éclair and I both had a crush on the same guy. But that's not why it happened. So we both came up with a tactic. Éclair won him over. It was a bright afternoon as I hopped over to Éclair's house. I opened the door, and my jaw just about dropped. Here was Éclair, sitting on a couch kissing a red Koopa. "What is wrong with you Éclair?" I screamed. Her and the Koopa got up and Éclair smiled. "Daze, calm down. It's fine." Éclair said. Then she mumbled in to my ear "Don't mess it up or I'll mess you up." Holding a fist to my gut. I ,well, pretty much lost my temper, Grabbed her fist and twisted it. She screeched on act. The red Koopa unknowing of was going on tiptoed, in to the background. Me and Éclair didn't keep at it though. Soon Éclair gave up real fast. Good thing ,too." Daisy chuckled, remembering how bruised Éclair was and resumed this weird flash. "Soon she also apologized. I kept her secret, she promised never to do it , again. But soon it proved to be a lie as I would find her through the door, Somehow, Just someway, She's get me to not get mad. I'd wonder why I'd forgive her. I notice now, though. It was our past connection from childhood. However it _was_ from the past. You see a different person now. Forever changed." Daisy ended her part. Éclair suddenly got in to a serious position, banishing her carelessness.

"And here is my part. Now see this could sound careless but it's the –" Éclair and Peach were interrupted by a metallic-y noise of metal denting all together.

"Ahem! As I was saying" Éclair smirked smugly at Daisy. "It's all true. Now I'll admit I did those things. But because I always –"

Éclair was interrupted by Daisy. "Your lying. You filthy liar. You are l-_ying_. You had no reason behind the cheating. You did it either out of spite or jealousy of the girl with them. It had no absolute good reason." Daisy glared.

Éclair sighing (In defeat? Who knows?) and deadpanned "Smarty pants why don't you do this part? It seems more fitting for a goody- goody" Éclair made a face. Daisy lifted a eyebrow. Peach stifled a laugh.

_Daisy a goody-two-shoes?_ She thought. And just giggled. Daisy began once again. " Soon Éclair stopped dating all together. Everyone she had disliked, insulted or jealous of was fine. She started to visit my house more in Sarasaland. Dad was eager to set a stronger ally with Waffle Kingdom, was happy." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"But as I showed her all the rooms, the servants, She couldn't _begin_ to understand why I didn't want this. Even more, why to go play sports or take a walk rather then set a ball, or just a kingdom festival in there. She was completely positively appalled soon, too. Looking at all these 'beautiful' gem filled clothes and why I would go at in just a orange tee and jeans. (Daisy pretended to gag at these words) Soon enough, I began asking _her_ why she was jealous when she had a throne too. I sure hated the princess things but she loved them. I must say she's even worse with outfits to me than you." Daisy joked. Peach laughed too.

A coughing noise was heard above. Everyone shrugged it off and continued.

"She told me why. Her-" Éclair cut Daisy off and began. "My large family. I have 2 brothers and 3 sisters. And since I am the youngest, I must wait for the throne. We each divided it quite simple. Who ever wedded first would have it first. But we would change. 3 years for her. Then for him, her, then him, her and then me. That's fifteen years and I am about… 20 so I would be 35 when the throne is mine. Suitable age they said. I began looking. I would cheat for-" She tried to put that as a reason, but they weren't stupid.

"Liar. Your Dad said it clearly. Someone who is known or a sibling of a known, making them half known. Sometimes. You went out with _normal_ people."

This time she gave it up clear and loud. "So I did. I don't care." Daisy opened her mouth to say what it felt like for her to do it to others and more, but Peach squeezed her hand rather than slapping it over her mouth. Daisy got the signal.

"So I began feeling unfair. Here was Daisy, who didn't even _want_ this, yet she could have it before she's 35. Younger. Much easier. I began to feel alone. One day a huge Koopa came when I was walking.

He was yellow with a green face and bright red eyebrows and red hair I think it was. He wore black cuffs and pulled me aside."

Peach and Daisy's jaws dropped to the their stomach.

"I screamed as he took me. He began talking and what he was saying made sense."

He said "I know you got a fight with a girl at school, am I right? Yeah so here's the deal. I'll help you, you help me? Sound fair, Éclair?" I was shocked he knew my name.

I managed to say with a little nice words, since the guy was huge. "B-b-but what d-d-does a big guy like you need help with?"

He replied and clenched his fist. "I need help with a red guy. Wears a M on his hat, Red shirt, jeans? Yeah, I see your face you know him. Mario?" Bowser gazed at his cracked shell due to Mario.

I glanced and said "What do you want me to do boss?" It had been official pretty quick.

I was Bowser's accomplice. "Take care of his brother." Bowser's voice rough. I wondered what he had meant by that. Not kill him, Bowser mentioned. Distract him. Be creative. I had no clue of how. I just stammered yes and left. I had had no clue why he said that… but now It's Daisy's turn." She grew bored again.

"I had wondered what happened on the way to my house… You did take long." Daisy groaned and shrugged it off. "I had mean while a friend. So I hadn't even met Luigi. That was 7th grade. Me and my friend hung out and did stuff.

It grew in to more and there it was soon enough. But we never kissed. Nope it was 7th grade my first kiss.

Still we were really close. It was a day before my birthday. I remember perfectly. I was shifting over and held it at Peach's." Peach suddenly remembered and nodded. "I had been hopping left and right with Peach, having fun with the music, even something as boring as filling punch was fun.

Time passed. And then it was four o'clock . The party went by so fast. I hadn't even seen Éclair. But she came. I remembered a glimpse of her while me and Peach attacked the punch, giggling. It had been time for bed and I brought with me as I went up the stairs a cup of ice cold punch. Peach came and we told each other good night and I went to my room. I cracked open the light pink door, almost white.

Two lovers sat at the window, making out.

I almost screamed but came with a better idea. Tiptoed, I grabbed Peach and we headed down stairs and yanked some things from the kitchen.

I ran upstairs and Peach tagged along.

"Oh, you guys must be sweating." I said as I poured down the whole pitcher of punch on them.

"Not now, just who do you think you are-" Éclair punched him and he looked. "Aggh… I was s-s-saying-g-g- o-o-oh."

"Did you say soup?" I said as I poured it over his head. Then I turned on to Éclair. "Please take some of our complimentary croutons with your salad." I ripped packed croutons and she was dumbly still sitting. The dude was smarter but Peach prevented the door standing completely thunderstruck. Éclair opened her mouth to say another question. "What salad?" And I launched a handful. She moaned and the guy was hit with sprinkles and chocolate syrup from Peach. There's reason enough for hating Éclair." Daisy finally finished and Éclair picked up again.

"I hate Daisy for everything but the story isn't over yet. So this is now like in the present. Bowser found out about me not doing anything. I thought. By now I actually had a boyfriend. Fiancé actually." Éclair arrogantly put. Daisy whispered to Peach "That's she already cheated on." Peach held the laughter in. Daisy didn't. "I decided to be kidnapped and send in a invitation for them to save me. And Luigi did. And plan worked, I did _my _job as Bowser failed. When did he save you, huh Daisy? Then Éclair began to poke Daisy. Daisy brushed it off by tying a string on Éclair's waist .

"Hey Peach can I fix the basket ball hoop? It's a little low." Daisy asked.

"Um, sure?" Peach murmured, confused that Daisy would ask such a random question before forgetting it. Daisy lifted it up with such strength that with the hoop was Éclair. Éclair was screeching and pummeling, kicking the air.

Daisy muttered "Think fast!" and she grabbed the string. However the string wasn't there. Daisy looks down to the blue mat and sees Éclair. She busted in to a fit of anger which Peach just kept holding in the laughter, Daisy unafraid.

"Not to rain on your parade, but don't think Luigi is so innocent, Daisy. I still want him. It will be a matter of time." Éclair rubbed her hands together as a loud hit was heard on the bleachers. Daisy crossed arms and replied.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well here I'll make you a deal. Whoever kisses him first, wins." Éclair grinned evilly, clapping.

"Um, you could suppose that Daisy's already knows him better. So why doesn't he choose? And where in the world is your Fiancé? Why don't you tell us. " Peach challenged. Éclair thought about telling them. But her hands; so use to doing this in a secret with Daisy, unconsciously twisted her pinky with Daisy's.

"That means yes." Daisy mumbled, surprised by this act from old childhood memories.

"Huh?" Peach noticed the exchange, but had been clueless about the childhood. But then Éclair began, since her hands decided to tell them.

"I came back to the castle and found him making out with a toad. So I dumped him. He was tragically appalled and you won't imagine what his King did." Éclair giggled at the memory of it.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"Posted his baby videos on Youtube." Éclair chuckled. Then Éclair turned hard and cruel again.

" Oh yeah and the competition? Who wins gets Luigi…" Éclair cleared her throat. And continued for the rules, since she assumed Daisy accepted. But then there was another _Bang!_ On the wall so they huddled before they said it.

"It must be for 5 seconds on the least. And not just a peck." Éclair finished. Daisy sighed. A kiss-off? _Really?_ Was it that necessary than just letting him choose? Geez. Daisy thought about this more and more. Then Éclair suddenly stood. Her expression was victorious. Clearly arrogant.

"I win!" Éclair had _declared_ .

"HOW?" Daisy yelled. Peach stood and nodded along adding the unnecessary " Where in the world do yo-"

"Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Sorry I don't know. All I know is I win. At the house before you guys came." A smirk of arrogance gained to her face. A rumble of the ceiling and it was too late. The ceiling broke in to 2 people.

"WHAT?" Éclair yelped in shock.

"What's going on?" Peach screeched. Daisy was still after shouting "WHAT THE HECK?"

Then a figure jumped out of the bleachers. Peach moaned and she blacked out. Éclair tripped backwards. Daisy knelt to Peach, bewildered at this. The ceiling broke, plaster and dust sprayed over.

It was such a big nasty mess.

But biggest thing to Daisy was Peach. She began losing heat. Daisy stares at her arm. It's running red from her shoulder to her elbow. She was cut. And the hospital was a half a hour away.

And the odds weren't looking so good.


	6. Another view or two

**This chapter begins the drama, so be prepared! Now disclaimer, do your thing!**

**Disclaimer: No**

**Why?**

** Disclaimer: I don't feel like it**

**Please?**

**Disclaimer:As soon as you make me!!!!**

**Are you sure? Let's not go in to detail what happened last time...**

**Disclaimer sits and sticks his tongue out**

**One more chance... Oh forget it, you asked!**

**Disclaimer (Gasping) **

**Will you say it now?**

**Disclaimer : Please ... (Gasps) Let go of ... My neck..**

**Fine**

**Disclaimer : I own nada, nothing zilp zitch zero. They all belong to nintendo**

**Thank you (Turns to reader)**

**Enjoy!** Luigi raced like a maniac the minute his brother smirked and looked down. His brother might have forgotten, but Luigi was taller. So he sneaked around his brother and ran to Mario's house. Which was easy since he had practice with cranky Koopas, Toads or just humans that would curse and try to throttle him with a cane, or the usual purse. So it was pretty easy.

* * *

However, Mario could shortcut to his cottage or something. Luigi use to stay with him and left some belongings. Might as well get them. He peeked a little to see if he was behind him but Mario had run to the castle's direction.

Luigi sighed, and saw the red cottage in sight. It had the tweaks. It had been painted red all over. As if to attract attention it had a white circle above the place the garage should be . It was aged, the peach tree drier, the daisies plucked too. The window had been open for fresh air that came through the white circle windows. No doubt this was Mario's place. A peach tree, probably for Peach and bright red? Luigi shrugged and hopped in the red house. Almost effectively immediately a 1-up mushroom and regular one came toward.

"Well, _that_ explains the mushroom shortage." Luigi replied, referring to the fact that sometimes when Mario and him were on a quest they would hit a ? block and nothing would come out. Unless your lucky with a flower. And Mario is always, _always _lucky. _Ugh_, Luigi thought as he rolled his eyes. Mario's closet. _Hmm, where? _Luigi wondered. He smacked himself. It was that enormous closet in the bunk they shared. Yup, it definitely was. He painted over the green half. He reached out and plucked a red shirt, cap and his brothers overalls.

_And Mario is buying another cap_ Luigi glanced back at the closet that contained at least 5 different Mario hats and 5 other identical red ones. Luigi passed by the front door and snatched up his '_journal' _and stuffed it in the pocket of the extremely short overalls. He took off, running as fast as he could

_Pow!_

He knocked in to a pale girl wearing a pale blue long-sleeved dress and also had light blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. She held a wand and a mini star was with her (I only saw pics of her and read stories, never played the game… Sorry!)

"_Rosalina?"_ Luigi exclaimed as he helped the princess up. She dusted herself off and tilted her head.

"Mario? You look so different. Taller." She said with a guess and looked at Luigi more harder.

"Wait, no. It's you, Luigi! Why are you in your brothers clothes? What's going on?" She said, amazed at this sight. Luigi decided to tell her. She took in the story and gave a surprising respond from his story.

"I'll help you." She vowed. Luigi shook his head. She grabbed his shoulders and said:

"I know the layout of the castle. I _can_ help you." She let go of his shoulders. Luigi thought. On one hand, it would be good for her help. On the other, Luigi didn't know how to say no to her. He couldn't run from her. Dang. His hands were tied.

"Oh, Fine." Luigi gave up. Rosalina's eyes grew with excitement and yanked his wrist and pulled him toward her hideout to show him something.

"Whoa, Rosalina. I didn't know you had anything like this…" Luigi gazed at the hideout. The ceiling was like a starry night only at midnight, same with the walls. A giant telescope stuck on one side. A desk with a blueprint layout had been on another side.

"Here. This is the layout to the map. Can you read blueprints?" She asked. Luigi had no clue. She could just tell . It was written on his face. She explained carefully, considering how hard they could be when they want too. Then she opened his hand and placed the blueprints in there. He said thanks and she waited until the footsteps were gone. She walked towards the window and climbed out, voila she was on the stairway down. She raced towards the castle ,eager to watch the fun.

"Bye!" Luigi shouted as he went.

* * *

Luigi continued his way in, only to bump in to Mario . Mario turned around and his eyes grew large.

"BRO!!!" Mario yelled. Luigi covered Mario's mouth . Mario started to twist his hand so he'd let go. Then start talking more.

" Bro, why'd you ditch? Geez, Luigi that was annoying!" Mario began to work himself in a fit of rage. Luigi had to act fast before Mario would completely lose his temper.

"Sorry, Mario. Why are you here, though?" Luigi managed to ask, his voice rough because Mario slugged his gut.

Mario's voice turned excited. "Peach, Daisy and Éclair are talking! I can finally find what's going on! Watch and listen to them-"

Mario's face grew red. He made a lunge for a green shell lying around and aimed.

"That's what you get, you lazy, careless little beast." He muttered.

"What the heck happened?" Luigi asked. (No duh.)

"Mess with Peach and see what happens next time." Mario Oh, Daisy's fine by the way." Mario responded. Luigi whipped around to find a screaming, kicking Éclair and looked at Mario, who was laughing so hard he fell to the ground. Luigi helped him up and shortcutted to the castle.

"See ya ,Bro!" Luigi yelled as he dashed. Mario sighed and continued following the princesses. He sighed and already wished Luigi was there. he listened to the gossip which was the main highlight point.

* * *

Meanwhile Luigi had a tough time figuring how to get in. He dug in his pocket to find the blueprint. Excellent. There was a door covered by moss on his east. And that one on the blueprint just so happened to be were he needed to go. He brushed in to the moss and hid in that moss, trying to open the door. He heard the princesses and froze and put more moss on himself as he heard they're approach. He heard a familiar dainty run. Then a quick-paced fast jog. And a behind screaming, uneven pace.

Peach and Daisy.

And… Éclair? Luigi wasn't sure.

He opened the door and smiled. It was the hallway to the basketball gym Rosalina said they'd be in. Luigi dove in there and slipped under the bleachers. His leg made harsh contact and was numb. Meanwhile, the bleacher he chose to slip under wasn't the lowest one. It was high up . The slip up was usual. Foot slipped in the hole, and other his leg got stuck still up on a different bleacher so he fell a good fall. Landed on his rear end. He heard a door open and peeked through the bleachers to see…

_Rosalina?_

"You ok? I saw the trip up" Was her comment as she slipped through the bleachers with no hassle. His eyes grew wide eyebrows went down and head tilted. This was his abnormal confused face.

Rosalina giggled at the face but got down to business.

"Aw come on, I want to see action. I helped you out." And Luigi gave up once again but shut up when hearing a loud, tense noise with the extra large vents. They tilted they're heads up.

_Dang, that's big enough to fit two people_ Luigi thought.

"That's not a air vent." Rosalina said, and his eyebrows flew up.

"It's a storage closet for the gym. Peach didn't have space for yet another closet" Rosalina explained, seeing Luigi seriously doubt it " And for Peach's decorations. Like, basketballs, gymnastic mats, party hats, etc. Pretty cool, right? NO one will ever steal your equipment again. Look, she already took one blue mat out." Rosalina pointed to a bright blue mat under the hoop.

_Well, that was cool._

_In a sorta creepy way. Luigi thought_

_The princesses finally made it. Let the movie begin. _Three other minds thought as only one was sane.

_This is my fault _

Luigi thought,

(Who'd you think? ) The princesses collapsed in and he watched story to story as terror would come…

* * *

Mario had ran in to the castle not a single person with him. He brushed off the bump from Luigi and decided to sneak past the guards. He _did_ save the Princess, after all countless times. Suddenly his mind wandered off in to a different subject.

Peach.

He liked her, but Mario, as Luigi said

"The famous Mario, putting Bowser in his place many times is scared to ask a girl out?!?" He pushed the thought aside from that and dashed inside the guards, as he predicted ignored it. But with this castle, Peach's castle, thoughts can't wander, especially if it's _her _castle. He began forgetting all his thoughts (Or at least ignoring them) once entering the bathroom. He had old map of the castle from Toadsworth, if the Princess ever told him to meet him somewhere like the basketball court. After following the Princesses, Éclair muttered so quiet almost no one heard.

"Basketball court." The others ignored or at least trying too, so Mario got the hint.

He plopped in the bathroom and looked for the storage closet vent thing. He spotted it. It looked like a warp pipe, only boxes and lights stood out from it. Mario stood up on the top of the toilet and had a better idea. Pulling a micro mushroom from his pocket that was bulging (They thought it was, uhh, how should I put this…ooh! They thought it was his weight, so that pocket carried like a 20 pounds of his 'weight' full of mushrooms he found, collecting them rather then using them which is much harder than it sounds.

Any who, he was able to jump higher than usual of course. He jumped to the warp pipe and then ate a regular red mushroom to grow normal again. He crawled on all fours, and had tough time dealing with the objects. It didn't help that the lights were dimming. But finally when Mario was over the basketball court he got in a comfy position. Heck, there was even two hole where he could see it since the ceiling had the holes too. Suddenly he realized that that was when they hung banners on this thing that had holes even on the ceiling to be able to jam a nail's top up so it'd hold the banner perfect. Mario leaned against a bunch of fluffy feathery pink bows for the special cancer prevention event. He was so comfortable, a good view and he could hear them too. Sighing, he put his feet against the walls in exhaustion from the day. His feet didn't hit the other side of the cozy small pipe. It landed on a bouncy surface. Like mushroom tops. Mario relaxed and continued to eavesdrop.

_Wait a minute… MUSHROOM TOPS??? _Mario wanted to shout. But he suddenly just knew who this was.

"TOADSWORTH? IS THAT YOU?" Mario asked, with strong emphasize but no yelling. The toad whoever it is, jumps back and hits a chair completely shaped with boxes and covered in soft bows. Then the toad steps up and says

"shhhhh. I cannot explain entirely, but basically I must make sure she is safe. So I follow through here." Suddenly the place was fully lit. warp pipe shut it's door so it would be all black on the out sides. The pipe lights up and a giant, hot dog way TV was there. He pressed a button and the TV turned on. The boxes were discovered to turn in to chairs, snacks and a microwave.

"Geez, Toadsworth, is this where you sleep?" Mario said amazed. Toadsworth pointed to a green bed that had been hidden by the boxes.

Mario's jaw drops.

"Next your going to tell me that you always spy on the princess and if she goes somewhere at

Night a alarm rings in here." Mario said. Toadsworth looked at Mario sheepishly. Mario gave him a dumbfounded look. They gave up and Mario slumped back in his seat that turned out to be a big beanbag. Suddenly he flickered on the TV until…

A bright, alarm went off. Toadsworth gasped and opened a box marked **MUSHROOMS ; FRAGILE **he was worried when he couldn't find any. Suddenly Mario felt as if someone was pick pocketing him. He looked at his pocket to see Toadsworth pulling a micro mushroom and turned tiny. Mario followed him and jumped down the tiny hole as he did.

"Exit crack where are you?" Toadsworth worriedly searched for the crack. Mario not knowing what was going on, so frigid with worry, he stuck his hand in his pocket like he use too.

That wasn't such a good idea.

The tired mushrooms thought of this a chance to be free. A cramped giant mushroom (Who ate a micro to be the size of regular) climbed out his hand and jumped out. The others tried to repeat, but Mario's face went white and yanked his hand out of his pocket. The giant mushroom regained it's size and did what it usually did. Go back and forth till someone received it.

It was headed for Toadsworth.

Who was still searching for the crack.

The giant mushroom hurried as it saw Mario trying to get to Toadsworth.

"TOADSWORTH!" Mario slammed the warp pipe to cover noise.

Toadsworth was deep in thought. Mario lunged, and went over the giant mushroom. But it was too late. Not only did Toadsworth receive the giant mushroom, but the leap over the big mushroom freed all the other mushrooms.

It was merely seconds after Toadsworth finally noticed. But it felt like hours when Mario noticed why he was rushing.

Peach.

He grabbed a mini mushroom and was in mid air.

But it was too late.

Enormous Toadsworth broke through the floor.

They were exposed.

But what was worse was.

The cut on Peach.

And as so said before, odds weren't pretty.


	7. Drama, drama and more drama

**This** **part is a little sad but I promise it'll all make sense and- whoops almost revealed a part there. Now Disclaimer please.**

**Disclaimer: Minimuim wedge isn't enough for this job.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything. NOTHING! It belongs to nintendo.**

**now enjoy.**

**oh and the songs belong to the writers of the song.**

**Now let's begin!**

* * *

Luigi got out of the bleachers and stared.

But Daisy was so angry, she was about to throw a fireball. But she dropped it.

Because Mario, was already grabbing a fireball and heading towards Éclair.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO PEACH?" He demanded. Daisy made her run their and saw he was right. Because in Éclair's hand, there wasn't her purse.

No.

There was a scrape metal.

One voice, so quiet and shy, stood out from all of them. It shook with anger and hurt.

"How could you do this, Éclair?" Luigi said shaking with anger. Literally. But Toadsworth broke up the fight. Because just a flaw was there in the accusation. There was ribbon there. Éclair was more fearful than ever with the trio.

Yeah, right.

Éclair spoke.

"I found this. Someone hurt her. And it wasn't me.". Everyone stared hard with their arms folded. It was clear. The truth was on this destroyed girl's face. Toadsworth yelled. And it wasn't wisdom, it was terrifying.

"YES WE LIVE ON MUSHROOM ACRES. A PRINCESS IS DYING! I REPEAT!" Then he yelled to the toads. "TELL KING TOADSTOOL! QUICKLY! THE AMBULANCE IS COMING!" And Toadsworth rushed out of the room. Daisy dragging Éclair on the floor (Who by the way, was on the floor refusing) Luigi and Mario tagging along, all demanded to go. Toadsworth clearly busy, screeched in irritation and worry .

"YES!" The he glanced lovingly at Peach, who was in Mario's hands. Mario got a idea. He reached in to his pocket and pulled a 1-up mushroom.

"It won't work. You don't have a female 1-up." Daisy reminded him sadly. He knew she was right and remained looking at Peach's face.

_I didn't even tell you that I loved you _

Mario thought . Everyone there had tears streaming down their faces. Yet, it was silent. Éclair was over tripped with guilt . But shrugged it and relaxed. Everyone jumped in to the ambulance.

"Sorry we can't lock the doors. Be careful, the hatch's a little rusty, and it might open." The friendly medical toad said patting everyone's back as they jumped in.

Mario gently put his hand on Peach's cheek and handed her to the toad. The medical toad snorted.

"But I doubt the hatch's going to open. Hasn't ever opened." The then he muttered "I think."

No one listened. Daisy leaned near a corner next to medical supplies. The tears were constantly coming. Éclair was next to Luigi flirting and Mario was next to the driver.

"There's only supposed to be one person here, Todd." The driver said. Todd shrugged.

"Come on, it's just 3 more people than it should. It's the Princess. Have a heart." The toad replied.

But it sounded like mumbo jumbo to Daisy.

Daisy stared at Peach, all she was trying to do was help.

_She can't make it_

And Daisy was overcome by a stream of tears. Luigi came toward her and tried to comfort her. But she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone." She darkened. Luigi was confused a little and tried just one more time. But Daisy shot him with words.

"Haven't you hurt me enough? You cheated, Éclair already told me. Just leave me alone, you Liar." And Daisy buried her face in her palms as Luigi, taken aback by her words walked slowly back. Éclair did what she did when things were wrong. Hid.

Mario's jaws dropped. So did Éclair, wherever she was, to think that Daisy actually took her seriously. The toad was overcome with the drama as the driver toad eavesdropped more in this soap opera like story.

Daisy's crying was doubled . She had hurted everyone . Peach, mysteriously hurt was the worst bite at the beginning. Then came the accusation at Mario, then Luigi. Was she hurting all of her friends today? It sure felt like it to her.

Her tears were tripled as memories flashed before her. The most painful one was last. Daisy remembered it like it was yesterday. Promises that couldn't be promised.

* * *

"Daisy! Éclair!" Peach called, in a 5th grade pink shirt that said "I'm with my bffs!" and a pink skirt. Daisy had one in orange with shorts and Éclair had one in brown with a knee-length skirt. Both were talking in her room across from her. She just came from the bathroom and no one noticed. It was midnight during a sleepover.

"Yeah?" Daisy responded.

"What's on your mind?" Éclair called as she followed up.

"Check out this song! I looovvveee it!" Peach held up her pink ipod and gave them each one earphone. Avril Lavigne I don't like your girlfriend played.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I Don't Like your girlfriend! _

_NO way! no way! I think you need a new one_

_HEY!HEY! YOU! YOU! I Could be your girlfriend!_

HEY!HEY! YOU! YOU! I know that you like me!

_NO WAY! NO WAY! You know it's not a secret!_

_HEY! HEY! You I want to be your girlfriend!_

Peach fast forwarded the song to the bridge :

_She's like so whatever _

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about! _

Daisy and Éclair handed her back her Ipod. Daisy's eyebrow went up. Éclair looked suspicious. Daisy asked first.

"Does this have to do anything with that new red kid who's dating Pauline?" Peach blushed and yelled.

"NO! And his name is Mario!" Peach covered her mouth and Éclair responded.

"Busted." They burst out in laughter. Daisy reassured her.

"He'll notice you soon enough." Peach replied to the answer.

"You know Daisy… He does have a brother who-"

"OK- Éclair why don't you show Peach your favorite song?" Daisy interrupted before Peach finished finding a "Sweet escape" . (From Gwen Stefani lol.)

A happy, enormous grin came on Éclair's face.

"Great!" She handed them a earphone from her brown, and white spotted ipod, that was decorated to look like a dog.

"I changed the lyrics a little. Not really sure." Éclair. And the lyrics began. Demi Lovato did you forget slowly began.

_Did you forget,_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget?_

_About me_

Éclair fast forwarded to her favorite part.

_We were once so strong_

_Our friendships like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_At last _

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_Please don't forget about us_

Daisy and Peach took out the earphones.

"That's a sad song. But it's good. I like it." Peach smiled. Daisy did a so-so sign and responded back.

"The song is a little too sad for me, but as long as it never happens that's good enough."

"That will never happen." Peach assured

"Never ever. None of us will ever change. And Daisy It's your turn." Éclair grinned again. Daisy pretended to sigh and gave them a earphone from the orange ipod.

"I'm just going to show you a quick part." Daisy warned. Demi Lovato's La la land began to play

_Some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything_

_Because of where I had my start and _

_made my name_

_But everything's the same in the La la machine_

_Machine._

_(background) Machine._

Daisy yanked their earphones out and said "Times up" and giggled at their pouts. Peach replied .

"I hope we never change." Éclair comforted her.

"Everything will stay the same. No one will ever change Peach. Don't worry."

* * *

The flashback made Daisy slink in to a crouch. Their lives _had _changed, although it displeases her. A tiny part of her though was glad that Peach did know Éclair. But that makes it even worse. Éclair slunk out and took a look at Daisy's face. You could tell it wasn't just Peach on her mind. It was everything; The break-off, Luigi, her visit, the fight flash; Peach just getting here made it worst then it should ever be.

"Oh, god, We need a blood transfusion; Pronto. Go through the bridge!" A toad interrupted her thoughts. The bridge was a decent 10 mile run but with traffic it was a while.

Éclair did have that old self in her. But she just grew a hard shell over the years.

And it was time for it to crack.

She shouldn't have. But seeing the destroyed expression on Daisy's face cracked it. Disabled it. She stood, and quietly did something she hadn't done in years : Put her arm around Daisy's.

Daisy first assumed it was Luigi, but this arm wasn't sleeved; It was bare Daisy turned shocked. For Éclair, it was almost telepathic, she saw the flash when they were kids when she comforted Daisy. She whispered it bright, quiet words that Daisy would always remember.

"I broke the promise. Sorry." And with that she pulled two short shirts. She handed one to Daisy.

Daisy smiled and hugged her. Then stood. She still had tears streaming her face but it wasn't as bad. But a sadness still was written on her face. She walked over to the place Luigi was standing with Mario. Well, Mario walked away when he saw her. Luigi had no clue. She continued walking and walked quietly, Luigi never noticing. She stood right next to him on his side. And she hugged him. He began blushing and hugged her back. It was a silent apology; so the driver was irritated that he couldn't see. She was smiling when she made her way to the window doors in the back. She placed her hands gently on the bars around used for holding and looked at the road.

It had no curb and the car was a little far then it should have been but the trees made it unnoticeable. She thought about it and smiled. Things always turn alright in the end. She leaned more ; was that a blue jay? Her friends walked towards her when it happened.

The doors opened.

And Daisy fell.


	8. Now? Really?

**This part is extremely shocking but don't worry it doesn't end sad. now Disclaimer, wake up!**

**Disclaimer rises groggily.**

**Discalimer : What? Oh. ugh. **

**Disclaimer:I do Not own any of these characters they all belong to nintendo. blah bla **Im **heading back to bed**

**Enjoy!** _She can't make it _

* * *

Luigi and Mario were horrified at what just happened. World comes better to crash down again? That was messed up. Mario's jaw dropped. Éclair was shocked at the sudden overturn.

It was her hands that saved her. But what went even worse the car jerked and she twirled to her left.

Right when they went on the bridge. Traffic finally decided to come up. She twirled around like a doll, holding on for dear life. The rain poured more and hit the bar. Daisy was swung around and hit the edge of the bar and door.

She went over the bridge fence.

She was holding for dear life even harder now. Just one let go and it was a plunge 5,000 feet or more on water. She screamed with as much energy as she can.

"HELP!!!!!!!STOP!!!! HHHEEEELLLLPPP!!!!!" Luigi stared and grabbed the toad. He said annoyingly.

"Look pal, Your friend will be alright. We just need to go to the hospital super fast. Calm down."

Luigi rushed his words out.

"THE DOOR OPENED ON DAISY!!!!! We got to stop!!!" Luigi screeched. The toad looked where he pointed and his eyes were large. He drifted to Peach and said final words.

"I know what you mean, but if we don't get to the hospital like now, the princess isn't going to make it. It's her life or the princess's. What's your choice?"

"But It'll only take a second! She is falling a 5000 and whatever feet in water and you can't stop!!" Luigi screeched. The toad sadly shook his head. The driver, couldn't stop he said. Éclair yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF LIFE SAVERS ARE YOU?!" The she shouted to Daisy.

"Cherry kind." The toad cracked.

"Hang on! I'm coming!!!" She looked. But she knew she wasn't strong enough. Luigi ran to her.

"You can't go. You'll die." Luigi said. Not trying to take attention, but he didn't want anyone to die.

"I know what to do!!!" Éclair responded.

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!!!" Daisy shouted, not daring to look down. Mario ran to the scene and handed Luigi a bunch of Mushrooms, flowers and stars.

"Good luck bro." And walked back. Éclair ripped her floor-length dress to her knees. Which made a long rope. She handed it to Luigi.

"Tie it around your waist .hard." she instructed. He did so.

"I'll pull you in when you got her. GO!" The fabric was doubled and strong so she figured it could hold up for a while. Éclair was right. He started off slow, holding the bar and Daisy made a wild grab for his hand. The car went more forward. It pushed Daisy against the fence. She had a harder time breathing.

"Just give up. I can't make it, and you'll just die in the process." Daisy sounded hard again.

Was this competitive Daisy, never fail Daisy, Giving UP?

"NO!" Luigi yelled. But before she let go, suddenly her breathing went harder. And harder. Her hand went limp. She was unconscious because of the breathing. Luigi was so close to pulling her in! Just one more pull and she will be inside the bridge! He heard hard breathing. He looked at Daisy harder. It was her. And her eyes grew large and pale white. He had no clue why. But then he saw it.

Mr.L was coming.

**

* * *

**

pretty short but right after this is another. There is a big suprise at the end so enjoy now! Iplz plz reveiw!!! no flamers please but if you have tips and such plz reveiw i'd like to see what you think.


	9. A save for nothing?

**Im rushing so disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer : The things I do for you... I do not own the characters in this story they all belong to nintendo! thanks and good night!**

**Enjoy! have a good weekend!** A puff of black smoke went over Luigi and it was Mr.L. And he was more than happy to take Luigi's place.

* * *

"Well, well, well. I caught someone today didn't I?" Mr.L smirked.

Daisy replied roughly with her breathing but managed to sound cold. "Just pull me in. Please?" She added the please sarcastically.

"Hmm. Not a good attitude. Well why don't we make a deal, hm? Well, I'm bored today and I'll pull you in if…." He pretended to think about it and then resumed.

"If you say you love me." Mr. L stated boldly. Luigi was kicking a fuss for Daisy. He couldn't have cared less about what she said, he wanted her safe.

NOW.

_NO! Pull her in you worthless, cruel, monster! _

_You just make this better and better! Now shut up or girl goes down._

"No!! Get your own life cause I already got a boyfriend! Get your own life, loser!" Daisy yelled with her hard breathing. Éclair's eyes grew. She knew what was going to happen. She lunged at Mario and grabbed a mushroom that might be able to help out. She made a desperate run for the outside, but it felt like slow-mo to her. Especially since Mario tried to stop her. The doors were flopping. Instantly, she was hit in the face.

"I'll give you one more chance or it's bye-bye punk." Mr.L lifted a eyebrow. Luigi was screaming

_Just say it! SO you can live!_

_Shut up already, jeez. You just love making stuff un-fun don't you? _

"No!" Daisy screamed. She almost passed out again with the heavy breathing and scream.

* * *

Peach by now, woken up. She saw Daisy and Mr.L and wanted to jump up and help. But the doctor refused.

"There, there." He said.

"MY FRIEND'S ABOUT TO DIE!" Peach screeched. The doctor explained and Peach mouth dropped more and more. She ended up doing a bad thing. She slapped him and jumped up.

"Oh, no you don't!" And he held her down as he worked on her. She sighed and began praying. But she caught a glimpse of Daisy more and more.

And saw Mr. L come.

Peach fainted right there.

* * *

"Just one more chance…" Mr. L said tauntingly. Daisy refused.

"You asked for your own death." And he pushed her hand back over the bridge and her breathing eased.

Until he let go of her hand.

She made a grab for the bar but he pushed her to make sure.

"I think I made my point." Mr.L said as he changed.

* * *

Éclair opened her eyes and found the puff of smoke and a quick look at a blue-eyed girl with auburn hair white as a ghost screaming down the bridge. Éclair leaped straight in the air shoved Luigi and jumped out to the bridge with the mushroom. Luigi and Mario wondered is she just tried to save Daisy or was losing it even more then themselves. Luigi began yelling at the driver. The cranky driver apologized once harshly and then yanked for his water bottle and hit Luigi on the head. Luigi twirled around falling to the floor mumbling "Daisy's gone." With his last sight being Mario conjure up a fire flower screaming.

* * *

Daisy closed her eyes and made her good byes.

After the first one she launched open her eyes.

No.

She wasn't going to die. She was only at the beginning . She glanced down at what held the bridge up. Long wood posts held it up! A plan formed with her hardly breathing. She stretched out her hand. Not a good idea. She touched the board but when she tried to grab it she scraped her hand. She tried again but her screaming made it tougher to maintain the strength. Her dying words were simple.

_Luigi, I love you_

She closed her eyes. She gave other words about other people too. Peach, Mario Ecl- She choked on the wind harder. She was unconscious as she fell deeper .

* * *

Éclair zoomed downhill with the flying mushroom and when she was midway she stuffed it in her mouth. She became in a brown suit with helicopter she spotted Daisy, face pale and eyes shut. She became more desperate and her speed increased more and more. She meet something cold. Éclair looked down in shock. That cold thing was Daisy's hand she carried her up and sped to the van, In hopes for Daisy.

Luigi woke up to a car badly driven, a knocked out driver on the side. Mario kneeled beside him.

"Are you alright, bro? You were hit pretty hard."

Luigi felt his head. A giant bruise bigger than his hand met his touch. Luigi groaned. That wasn't bothering him.

"Is Daisy here?" Luigi responded, his eyes full of hope. Mario sadly shook his head no. Luigi pulled his cap more down, pushing his hair to cover his eyes. He didn't mind if if Mario saw him cry but he just felt like being alone.

And that's the closest to alone he got.

* * *

Luigi sat by Mario, refusing to believe what happened. So close... But now it's late

_probably_

Luigi took out a picture of Daisy and him. He held it close to his heart and put it in his pocket and sighed.

How cruel life can be at times.

* * *

A brown figure kicked the doors open.

"She's alright!" She walked through and placed Daisy gently on the floor and carefully walked there to shut the door. She grabbed the bar while holding on to the shelve and slammed the door and tied it shut with a tube.

Luigi jumped up and ran to Daisy. He touched her but… Something was wrong. She wasn't breathing. Barely.

The driver suddenly woke up and was amazed to see Daisy and quit ranting and took over the wheel. Driving smoothed. The doctor who was driving jumped to Daisy's aid. She gave a full report to Daisy's conditions quickly.

"We need mouth-to mouth! Now. Who is certified? I never did that course in medical school." The other toad never listened concentrating on Peach. The only two where Mario and Luigi, who HAD to know in order to save Peach in case she fell in lava or such. (I ran out of ideas, ok? ) Mario had been asking the toad who was working on Peach how much longer.

"A while." Was the answer. Mario didn't like it.

Luigi shyly put his hand in the air. He knew, because his parents said 'one day they'll both be hero's'. Luigi snorted. Hero. They were just not trying to leave Luigi out. But now he was really hoping. Daisy came so close and everything. Now he didn't care about the unfairness.

"You. Green guy. What's your name? Luigi, right? You know what to do, do it fast, act now!!" The girl placed Daisy in his hands. She was right. Daisy's heart was beating began fast and slowed. Luigi couldn't believe what he had to do and gulped.

He put his lips to Daisy's.

And forced her to breath. Éclair was crossing her fingers. Mario noticed by Éclair's quick gaze and twiddled his fingers and hoped for the best. Peach tweaked her eyes and saw it. No clue what was happening all, she made out was two silhouettes. One wore a green hat. And one wore orange. She shut her eyes and whatever was going on she hoped for the best.

Luigi heard her heart beat began going slower. He tried harder. It was a minute and there were still no results.

Luigi becoming more desperate tried harder. His mouth was harder on Daisy's. He hoped. More than anything. Her heartbeat was the same wasn't it? Luigi was concentrating and loosened up just the slightest. His face turned bright red all of the sudden, eyes wide and happy.

Daisy opened her bright ocean colored eyes. Luigi pulled away and embraced her softly and caution. Mario smiled happily and called out "Your alive, Daisy?" She smiled and turned away to nod.

Éclair ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She was a little shocked and a pained expression grew on her face. She pulled away, holding her stomach. Éclair walked towards her. Mario growled at her.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything Mario! I promise!" Éclair stated nervously.

"Like you didn't cut Peach?" Mario shot out.

"I never did that!"

A scuffle broke out. Luigi stared at Daisy and told her something bad.

"Your bleeding, Daisy." He said it quietly and then asked the doctor to come. She walked over but Daisy wasn't standing.

She was on the floor, limp.

The other Medical toad sighed and pulled out a extra emergency table.

She examined her for a second before saying "She's fine. The only thing is her stomach. She seems to have a large cut at the stomach." He pointed to a strip of red across her midway. "She will not be able to do such activities such as sports for at least a month." Everyone gasped. They thought of how Daisy would entertain herself and such without able to do her favorite things.

" She will be fine, though. She does not need stitches. She will be fine in a while, such as 4 weeks. She cannot play sports during that time. She will not be in the hospital though . Also on other subjects, She lost conscious because of the rush hour breathing. She'll wake in about 4 hours from the experience of a driver going 67 miles and actually living. She's very lucky. Also it seems she is tired, so it might be a while longer than It should." Then removed Daisy and placed a pillow with her.

Everyone smiled and leaned against the wall in the same place. Daisy and Peach were going to make it. . Éclair slipped in a corner, leaning on a wall. Luigi was on the floor and Mario put his head on top of Luigi's and everyone smiled and thought about today and slumbered. And the doctor smiled and put pillows on everyone's head. she smiled.


	10. A visitor

Peach, Mario, Daisy, Luigi and Éclair awoke on a set of hospital beds. Peach woke up to find Daisy sitting straight up in her bed, tracing the blanket. Peach went a little crazy, to say the least. The surroundings were usual, all white with a cup of water on each table next to a bed and curtains for privacy.

"Daisy? Your alive?!? How? What happen? Tell me everything!!" Peach was up straight staring at Daisy, who was on her right side. Daisy stared at her, amazed.

"Your still here? I thought you would have waken up and left yesterday…" Daisy mumbled, glad and tired. Daisy shook her head. She was worried. Peach worries a lot and Daisy didn't want to tell the drama. Peach got the message but didn't stop. Peach crossed her arms and pouted. Daisy pouted too, then retold the story. She watched Peach's eyes grow wider and wider at the flashback.

"You mean… The girl who had brown and white shirts was Éclair? How could I not remember?" Peach muttered, amazed by her story.

Peach noticed the twist on Daisy's mouth, who was trying hard to continue the dramatic story. It had been hard going through it, the feelings, almost- death, talking about it felt like going through it again. Peach stopped muttering, and It allowed Daisy to resume. A morning went by. Suddenly, large, heavy footsteps became hurried in.

Peach knew those footsteps all-too well.

"Daisy pretend your asleep!" Peach hissed, needing no questions, just her to do it. One accident and it wouldn't be easy.

"What's going on?" Éclair lifted her head lazily. Daisy opened her eyes real quick to repeat what Peach said. Peach stuck her head in the covers, hiding.

"Éclair, we got to hurry cau-" Daisy voice was cut off and gasps were heard loudly. Éclair popped her eyes opened. Her mouth opened, eyes large and fearful. Daisy was kicking and pummeling. Éclair did something a little more useful.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screeched. She was choked up and gasping in a second, too. Peach peeked out of the side of the bed, careful not to put her wait on the side, or she'd fall. And gasped. Her fright grew. And she fell right on the floor head first. But she didn't faint. She began to prepare to scream but knew what would happen. She would be taken away, too. She had to do something else. Running out of time and energy, she crawled to Mario's bed on her left, next to her and shook his arm. His eyes cracked the tiniest bit and shut. She whispered

"Wake up." But he didn't reply. She glanced at the cup of water. She didn't want to but right now there really was no choice. Peach, desperate to save her friends, poured the cup all over his face. His eyes was wide alert and gazing at Peach, wondering why in the world she did that. But as soon, too soon, he opened his eyes, Peach was yanked away by her waist. His eyes widened , his mouth a puckered O. she was taken but Mario just stared, completely shocked.

Because the expected wasn't what he thought it was.


	11. A ne what?

**This part is more or less drama. I really wanted to start from another persons view but I had to put this. Anyways, now it's the usual.**

**Disclaimer: I'm hungry so let's get this over with. I do NOT own anything. It all belongs to Nintendo. And that includes characters!!**

**Have a good read!**

"I got you now-" The tough arm dropped Peach on the floor harshly and escaped. Peach was woozy from the falls and sat on her bed, worrying. She collapsed on her bed for a mere second. She lifted her head right away when she heard foot steps and grabbed the nearest thing for protection. She ended up grabbing a shot (I don't really know the name) and aimed. If who she really thought was here, she better hide and aim. She ducked and slide under her hospital bed.

_If only I was this slick when Daisy and Éclair was taken…_

Peach shook her head. She had to forget that. Right now, she concentrated looking for the pair of feet to return. She aimed at the sound of someone hurryingly enter.

Her father walked in worryingly searching for someone. Her. Peach dropped the weapon, crawled quietly out and slowly when he turned around dove for the cover.

"Hi, dad." Peach greeted, her voice ringing gently. He was bug-eyed seeing her here A hug was started. The hug was quick and soon, too soon, the despair already came creeping back. Mario, tired, but witnessing Peach taken away made him rush with speed. Had he not been so tired, he probably would have seen Peach hugging her father and not have charged past them saying.

"I'LL SAVE YOU PEACH!!" Her father glanced at Peach. She shrugged and said

"Just woke up."s

"Ah."

_**BANG!!!**_

A loud groan was heard outside. Peach giggled. But she understood the look from her father. She really didn't like this. She knew he didn't like it either.

"Let me handle this. The kingdom needs you." He lifted a brow but she did a classic. Puppy-dog eyes. Old favorite. He kissed her forehead stood up and mumbled a quick word before he left.

"King of Sarasaland is here, too." Peach's eyes narrowed. Her face began turning red. Her father said it fast and quick, eager to escape Peach's wrath.

"I love you, sweetie, be safe. Bye!" And he made a dash for the door. Peach sighed and sat on the bed. Mario walked to the room with a sad expression. Peach reached out and tapped his shoulder. He whipped around and Peach smiled. He laughed . Peach began the story. He stopped laughing. His expression was clear. He as much as he disliked Éclair, he knew what he was going to do.

Save her.

_Bleh, _

But his eyes were as round as saucers as he heard Daisy was the first to be taken. He looked to his brother.

"He'll be so upset." Mario stared at Peach.

"Well, that's not the worst." She told him about King of Sarasaland. His jaw flew down. Eyes were wide and brows lifted off his forehead. Hat flew up in the air.

"You don't mean"

"Yes, I do."

"We need to wake Luigi up then!" Mario was running towards his brother. The king utterly hated his daughter doing anything without his approval . No doubt Peach's dad King Toadstool probably told him about Daisy. Luigi was toast. Even if he did save Daisy. Stupid driver. Mario was about to shake Luigi's arm when A angry figure stepped in to view. He had Daisy's auburn hair, but had darker blue eyes and was furious. His face was red like a tomato. He walked over, unnoticing Peach and ignored Mario. He been told by the nurse who was Luigi. And poor Luigi had still been sleeping.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?!?!" He slammed Luigi against the bed frame. Mario, although warned by Peach not to, spoke up.

"Um, sir He is still sleeping." The king wheeled around and spotted Peach. His complexion turned pale and turned to Mario, stuttering.

"Um, yes quite right. I apologize." Peach already explained this stuff way in the past. If Peach's dad was king and Luigi was a citizen (And he was) the King of Sarasaland just broke a law. Not to mention almost a strong ally. If Peach told.

Luigi tweaked open his eyes. Mario was looking sympathetically to Luigi. Luigi felt his head. He just felt the huge bump. Luigi wasn't knocked out. Yet.

"Mario, can I talk to you in the hall?" Peach turned to face Mario. She, simply was kind of upset about her father doing that and taking it out on Luigi. To go out in the hall, The angry king could begin to calm down.

After Luigi was blue and black. Mario gave her a dirty look for this. He looked at Luigi, worried and was basically dragged out by Peach. The king slowly turned around. Now Luigi saw the picture.

He was in trouble.

The king was polite but the second Peach shut the door with Mario grumbling, worried sick, the king slowly wheeled around to attack. Luigi, instead of running stayed. Which wasn't the best decision he ever made. The king picked him up by his overalls.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the king's voice furious and quiet. It was a odd combination to hear. Luigi stammered.

"I didn't d-d-do a-a-any-th-thing, sir."

Luigi had no idea what to say. What could he say to the king anyways? You can't just blurt out "I was picking her off the bridge but then Mr. l came and then Éclair had to save her" Now could you? The king smashed Luigi against the wall. A nearby nurse Koopa screamed and ran out of the room. Everyone else followed. The room was completely empty of people.

"Who are you anyways, Boy?" The king managed to say, calming down some.

"Luigi Mario, s-sir." Luigi hoped that Mario would bust through the door any minute now. However, he knew Mario, as much as he was wishing to, can't bust in because of Peach. What they didn't know, is that Peach was waiting for the correct moment to burst in.

The king's eyes lit up, familiar with Mario. But he decided to go on another subject.

"How do you know my daughter?" He pressed, pushing Luigi harder in the wall. Take him out and you could see a outline on the wall of Luigi.

Luigi thought hard on this one.

"Peach, in-introduced m-me t-to her." Luigi decided to rest it on that note. The king didn't.

"How in the world did she get kidnapped, then boy?" The king sounded amazingly calm. Luigi randomly thought if it was cause Peach was on the other side of the door, mashing her ear against the door.

"I-I don' know sir. Yesterday ,we were going to m-meet and play basketball." Luigi wanted to cut out his tongue. That wasn't at all well thought of. The king for a minute lost himself in a thought. Luigi was being pushed so hard, he thought he's land in the garden outside. Surprisingly, the king dropped him. Luigi stumbled and ended on his knees.

The king, whatever the heck he was thinking, was suddenly furious on a thought. He picked Luigi up by his neck and bashed him in to the wall.

"YOU CANNOT SEE MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE! GOT THAT?" Luigi tried to politely ask why, but he was being choked to death. Is that a white light? No, it's probably the hospital lights. The king was beginning to look fainter and fainter.

A hot fireball hit the king on his behind. He let go of his grasp on Luigi. Luigi fell down headfirst and got knocked out. Mario ran by Luigi's side. Peach crossed her arms.

"Sir, with all due respect, why is Luigi forbidden to see Daisy ever again?" She asked, stern and sweet. The king turned pink. Mario, as angry to find him unconscious wheeled around to face the king.

"Was that necessary, King Richard?" The king grew red . But it's not what you think. he wasn't angry.

No.

He was enraged. But containing it, he managed to sound rude and annoyed. Yet completely threatening.

"Well, I've heard the story myself from King Toadstool. And I claim this young man responsible for my daughters kidnapping. If he does not find my daughter in 6 days, I have the right to punish this man." The King crossed his arms, defiant and smug.

"King Toadstool _agreed _ to let you take a citizen at Mushroom Kingdom away?" Peach said puzzled. Luigi moaned. The king turned abruptly to Luigi .

"You have approximately six days to save my daughter. Or you will be properly executed or suffer in jail for the rest of your life. I haven't decided." He turns back to Peach, coldly. "Yes, your father agreed to this." And walked out of the room. A old person stalked him out of the room. Luigi, panicked and pressured, was frozen solid. Peach was in shock. Mario was charging a fireball at him, when Peach grabbed his hand. They slowly turned to Luigi, who was already preparing for a adventure, silent. Mario stuffed extra mushrooms in his pocket after that fiasco. Peach didn't want to disturb this moment. But she had too.

"I'm coming." Her voice was quiet yet firm. Mario whipped around fast to argue, but dropped it the second he saw her face.

"Be careful. You never came with us. It's harder than you think." Mario warned. Luigi was cancelled that out. Daisy had been kidnapped.

And right now that's all that mattered to him.

**If your wondering about Éclair, Luigi isn't exactly going to remember her. Even if Mario does. **

**Hope you enjoy!!**


	12. Cause you had a bad day,

**The song Cause you had a bad day (I have no clue what its actual name is) Was stuck in my head and I thought it matched this chapter. This chapter is sort of well, as usual, Drama.**

**And I want to give a shout out to every reader who's reading this! If your reading this right now, applause for yourself **** and feel good. **

**Disclaimer : I own no characters**

**Now, Let's begin! **

"Let us go!" Daisy demanded as she pounded on to the Koopa's large shell. It only gave her hand contact with the spikes. Bright red dribbled from Daisy's knuckles. Éclair kept screaming for help.

"I can't believe this! I have to take the two princesses, but I can't take Peach! She wasn't there!!" The koopa grumbled.

Daisy gaped. stopped and stared at this stranger's enormous shell, black cuffs and hair.

"Your Bowser." She whispered. He turned his head to see the princess he held over his back (like in Shrek) and grinned evilly.

"Correct." He responded. She continued on with the pounding.

"Your just going to give your self bloody knuckles." Bowser warned her , smiling roughly. She ignored him. He whipped around to Kammy, knocking Daisy on too his back harder, pressing the spikes on her cut stomach. She probably added another month to her sports-free agenda.

"Shut up! Kammy!" Bowser snapped his fingers.

Kammy began gagging Éclair. Bowser released his grip on her for a quick moment. Éclair saw this chance and made a break for it. Kammy frowned. Éclair fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kammy unhappily looked at the innocent princess as she gagged her . She liked 'the lord' and would prevent the Mario bros from coming, but gagging a innocent friend? Kammy sucked up her breath. Meanwhile, Daisy decided a better idea. But she had a feeling only one person could escape.

Éclair.

After Kammy tied a gag on Éclair, she tied her wrists together behind her. Then she did a small smile, unnoticed by Bowser, as the girl woke up. Her face grew sad again as she watched the girl's terrified face.

Daisy didn't notice that. Because of her concentration. She realized Bowser was right. Her right hand was nasty. Daisy sighed. Suddenly she aimed with her left. Her targeting was as close to perfect as us humans can get. She pulled back and…

She shot off her fist on the back of Bowser's neck, using all her might. To her surprise, the big Koopa was knocked on the floor. Kammy knelt down to help Bowser up.

"Éclair run!!!!" Daisy screeched. Daisy tried to run, too. But Bowser grabbed her ankles, in effort to get up and contain her. He began getting up more and more. But Daisy was more worried on something else.

Éclair's refusal.

"I- mahn evin you 'ere" She replied. Daisy had no idea what she said but Bowser was getting up more.

"Tell them who and what's happening! You got to go!" Daisy pleaded as Kammy lifted Bowser's hand . Éclair's will to stay crushed when she saw Daisy begging with sad, big eyes. She took off, running full tilt to the hospital. Bowser lifted Daisy off the ground by her arm menacingly.

"You… I should have known. Let me show you what happens when you disrespect a lord!" Bowser lifted his huge fist, just half the size of Daisy.

"Bowser… Our leader has specific rules." Kammy reminded him. Daisy was utterly confused.

"Leader? I thought Bowser was the Leader." Daisy muttered. Bowser's temper rised. But this time instead of trying to hit her he did something much more painful.

"Your right Kammy." He grinned as he lifted Daisy in the air higher. Then…

He dropped her head first in the asphalt.

Daisy's last sight was Éclair running faintly with one thought in her head a second before she blacked out.

_Run Éclair._

Éclair dashed shaking off her mouth gag.

Luigi and Mario hadn't expected it to be this time. It was really surprising. Didn't he usually do it on Peach's parties?

Peach really had been lucky to go. Little did she know how hard it _really_ was.

Luigi was being mechanically cold. He hadn't said anything. There was no chance. Lose-lose situation. He saves her, he never saw her again. He fails and he is punished most harshly but that wasn't the worst. Daisy would be lonely and bored.

They took one step out of the hospital, and Peach began talking bubbly to fill in the silence. However, in Mario games, who is the most bubbly character?

The Answer: Daisy. Or so I've been told.

And hence, Luigi felt even worse. Mario walked silently, but definitely not cold and robot-y like Luigi. He had been stuffing his hands in his pocket. They sighed as they skipped world 1, and headed for a shortcut.

I guess no one spotted the Do not trespass sign.


	13. Mayhem returns Harsher

**Aah, sorry to say that this beginning is more or less disturbing. And sad. But Still Read!**

**Disclaimer yawns.: I thought I had break today.**

**Please?**

**Disclaimer: just this. Then a extra day?**

**(pats his head) I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: (Smiles) Yay. Ok I do not own these characters. They belong to Nintendo. There.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Oh, It was all a dream." Daisy sung as she cheerfully walked to Luigi's house. She passed a old toad, who was sad as ever._

"_What's wrong? There's no reason to be sad." She said cheerfully. The toad looked at her, as if Daisy was crazy. He twisted around and pointed . She skipped to the direction. _

_There sat tombstones of Mario, Peach and Luigi._

_Daisy's knees fell to the ground. Her heart banged. A friendly familiar voice came._

"_Don't cry." Daisy turned around, relieved and replied. _

"_Luigi?"  
_

_Sat their next to her, had Luigi's voice (Oddly.) his look, and his clothes. But definitely not him. Daisy screamed._

"_There, there, your alive." He said comfortingly. He lifted a knife as he spoke behind his back. A figure came behind Daisy. Daisy lifted her mouth to scream again but she couldn't speak._

"_There she is! She's the reason Mario and Luigi died!" Peach pointed as a huge hoard of toads came by. She looked at the tombstones and only found one._

_Hers._

_Suddenly she flashed in to another scene. She was leaning on a dark figure. She couldn't feel or see the figure because of the black cloak. But Daisy could only guess who it was._

"_Luigi! I had the worst dream ever! I'm glad you're here, alive." She hugged the figure tightly._

_She froze on deadly spikes that covered the figure._

"_Yes aren't you glad you picked me, sweetie?" Bowser replied sarcastically as he snapped his fingers. A magikoopa came on to her view. Holding a evil look_

"_Say bye-bye!"_

The scene flashed.

_She was holding Luigi's hand, nearly flying out of the bridge. She was holding on tighter with her might._

_Luigi's expression grew evil. _

_He dropped her hand.  
_

_The scene changed again. She was walking._

_She bumps in to a green, tall plumber. Her face glows a bright happy glow. She embraces the green plumber, hard. She can finally speak._

"_Luigi! I was so worried! And everything! You won't believe – " _

"_Do I know you?" Luigi asked coldly. He pushed Daisy away, on to the floor. She looks at him, heart broken. He walks away, sneering._

_A bright pink light engulfed the scene. Daisy is in Peach's castle. Luigi hugs her, worriedly and happy._

_  
"Your alright! That's good. Well I have to go." He let go, abruptly still cold. Daisy hugged him tighter and pecked his cheek. He runs up to Peach's stairs. She shrugs._

_It was 12:00. She dashes to her room. Finally a nice day. She escalated the steps and froze. She screams through heartbroken tears_

"_ÉCLAIR HOW COULD YOU?" Daisy choked up. Luigi smiles happy._

_Too happy._

_Daisy's world spins. Her love didn't love her. He stalked towards her._

"_You know what? Your right, I'm sorry." He lifts his hand from behind his back. A gun. Bowser appears. Peach with toads._

"_Did you honestly think I hung out with you because I __LIKED __you? Get a grip. No one here does. Where are all your friends now huh?" he shoved Daisy in the circle. She couldn't get up. Not hurt her love. She couldn't move either. He cackled as he pointed his gun._

Daisy's eyes flashed open. Her entire face was wet with tears. Even some of her shirt was wet. She sighed. It was a dream. And she prayed a part of it didn't become real. Suddenly she was silent.

Because eight kids stared at her questioningly.

Mario, Peach and Luigi continued to embark on their journey. Peach had nonstop talking until the shortcuts. Those wonderful, hopeful remarks about "how Daisy will be find; she's tough; I've been in that castle before", turned in to complaints.

"OH NO!" Peach half-yelled as her foot dipped in the floor. She thought she was sinking. Luigi didn't even bother to turn around or stop. He kept on going. Mario stopped and sighed as he saw.

"It's just mud." Then before they knew it, the shoe sunk deeper and faster in the mud.

"Sink mud. Exactly like sinking sand. Don't step in there." He pulled Peach's hand. she was barefoot. She resumed walking only to step in another pile on her other shoe. She tried to pick it up, but that wasn't smart. Her sleeve was sucked in with it, leaving her barefoot and a uncovered arm. She sucked up her breath and quietly tried again, refusing to give up. She bent down and reached.

_Rrriiiippp_

The floor length dress was sucked in. she pulled away. It grew harder. She stood up quick, figuring it would have to stop.

She was right.

But it only left 4 inches, barely covering her underpants.

πππ

after 5 minutes of freaking out, she decided not to notice. She had grown a irritated and grumpy mood because of the mud. She hoped that if she didn't notice, they wouldn't either.

She was correct.

Until she tripped on a bright red laser-hot string. She completely landed in normal mud rolled out to sand and tried again to stand but rolled on to the ice, as if to press it in there, leaving it stuck in and ice cold. This added her grumpiness.

But the Mario bros couldn't have cared less about that.

Because rings blared. Koopas erupted from the area. Bomb things were flying and walking everywhere. Koopas hidden threw shells. Ghosts were flying around, pleased . Piranha plants were planted at every area. Egypt caterpillar things swirled around. Fireballs were tossed . Water spider things covered the water, to avoid the swimming. Sink mud was accessorized with ice, _acid_ and hot lava. Fish jumped out of waters, attacking anyone who would dare to try and jump over anyone. Lakes of lava stretched to one side on the castle, and acid stretched too, right next to the entrance. Every villain they ever met might as well been right there.

Luigi, twitching, wheeled around dark and harsher, harsher than when Daisy noticed Peach's cut, tried not to explode.

He gave a cold instruct. "Would you like to go, Peach?" he said, managing not to sound really rude. Mario widened his eyes at the scene. Mario snapped his hands and a random koopa passed by and handed him popcorn. He sat and ate.

Peach cranky, was angry at his response.

"I don't understand why your fighting for something that's not going to live. It's like Me saving you across those fields. Now go. Die already." She muttered harshly. Mario's jaw dropped. Luigi was already acting different than usual.

Luigi froze. Shaking, he slowly turned to Peach.

Her expression was proud, obnoxious and arrogant due to her crankiness. She laughed at his face.

Big mistake.


	14. A source of good?

**Please, please leave a review and tell me what you think about this story! And now here's Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: (yawns) Yeah, yeah, whatever I don't own anything. There. (waddles to room.)**

***Looks at reader**

**I'm paying him way too much.**

Luigi thoughts slammed in one big impact when he heard Peach say it.

_Bam!_

He literally shook from anger and the attacking fear that Daisy and Éclair may or may not make it. He slowly turned to Peach twitching. He felt like Mr. L was inside, commanding him what to do. But he ignored it. He gave her a treacherous glare. Instantly, annoyance and obnoxiousness came on to Peach. She had been crazed when she saw who ever kidnapped them in the room, was the best guess from Mario and Luigi.

"You can't do it. You couldn't do it even if it was for Daisy to live. Because just like that, she's going to be a goner." Peach's mouth made Luigi feel like he was stung with acid, deflected in lava and iced over. His hands and his teeth clenched together. He was so furious he couldn't see what he was doing, hear or even merely know why before he did it.

Peach dumped her mouth at her words. She instantly was opening her mouth to talk.

"Luigi I'm-" She was hit so hard, she was flying through the air. She winced. A shell just missed her. And that pain of being hit was being grasped by her hand. Her movement hurt terribly because of the speed. She was heading for something white as she tried to see through her eyes at the speed she was going. Her vision blurred and hurt but she assumed it was ice. She sailed over it as they wind scratched her.

_**Plop!**_

She landed in gooey mud. It felt like rocks though. The fall could have been comforting if she didn't land like a knife being jabbed in the ground. Scratchy ,rocks. Sticky, too. She rubbed her shoulder where Luigi slugged her. Geez, he was almost as strong as Mario. Peach assumed. She looked at the white toward her. Her eyelids went down half in annoyance. Her eyebrows went right along with it. Her nose flared.

That was not _ice_. It was soft, soft snow. Her ankle suddenly was pulled down. She poked the mud around her.

No!

Peach was in a pit of sink mud behind them, cheek red from a rock that she passed.

It was freaking sink mud. Why had she been so stupid. She muttered to herself. Suddenly her other ankle was pulled down. She groaned irritatingly. Suddenly she froze stiff straight.

Luigi was looking down, ashamed. He went toward Peach to find her annoyed look again. He ignored the look. Mario by then finished the popcorn and dumped it in a trashcan and his plastic in a recycling bin.

*He stares at the readers

"Recycle, kids." Mario winks as he dashes toward Luigi and Peach. Luigi had his face palmed on to his hand.

_Why on earth did I hit her? _

Luigi wanted to hit himself harder than he hit Peach. He came up to Peach and blushed as he apologized.

"Sorry Peach, I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I didn't know what came over me. Sorry." Luigi said as he bended to pick up her hand and pull.

"I shouldn't have said that stuff, either. Sorry . she will make it, you know though." Peach made a fierce eye contact with Luigi, saying she was serious. Luigi flinched at the words, Daisy being a touchy subject. It's like talking to your mom about your boyfriend or girlfriend. You want privacy. Or more or less act like yourself. Peach was yanked out soon enough. Mario engulfed Peach in a hug.

"Thanks." Peach mumbled. Luigi turned to respond but stopped dead in track. Mario dropped his arms around Peach. Peach turned to wonder and saw it.

Because dashing towards them was a brunette, blindfolded, hands tied behind her back and gagged, running towards by knowledge.

Like in order, Luigi's jaw dropped then Mario's then Peach's.

That girl, running through armed territories, was ducking and speeding to them by the noise.

Until she hit ice.


	15. We're innocent

**Hey everybody! Today, I'm going to give a shout out **

**ChrisMSMB for always commenting, reviewing and encouraging me to finish the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yippee. I don't own anything. Jeez, it's 3 in the morning for crying out loud! I'm going to sleep.**

**Night!**

**Disclaimer : Night. Now see ya suckers! *zooms up stairs**

**stares suspiciously at reader. Did anyone suddenly give him coke?**

**Well enjoy!**

Daisy blushed, out of all things, with tears streaming down her cheeks. The kid koopas were staring, each having a different thought about Daisy and what the heck happened. Daisy looked around, the walls dark gray and cracked, like she expected. Nope, it was red walls to cover the ,err, _stains_ and she was in a bed. She looked at the kids. Suddenly it clicked. She remembered, and frowned. She couldn't be sure who this kids were, and if they were – suddenly a voice popped in Daisy's head.

"_Of course, I can't forget the eight kids in the castle. They are so sad, Bowser never cared for them and such. They really aren't bad just misunderstood, their father being evil…" _

Peach's voice trailed out. Daisy's hands clenched at the memory of Bowser knocking her to the ground. A sharp pain tingled across Daisy's knuckles. She studied her hands quietly ,noticing they were wrapped in gauze. Daisy ripped the gauze off, finding long brutal cuts. She pulled out black gloves, chuckling the fact that Peach would kill her for still having these. She smiled as the fight played in her head. They argued for a good amount before bursting in laughter. Her heart stung from the voice of Peach. She comforted herself with the fact that Peach been here, Mario saved her thousands times. She got back to the koopalings. There was one with glasses, one in pink a sma

Wait a second? Weren't there 8 she lifted her head up and felt someone dabbing gently on her head. She looked up and saw a blue-haired koopa dabbing her head with a dark, wet, pink cloth. She wondered but didn't say anything.

" What are your names?" She asked, trying best to be politely. The blue-haired one paused before saying.

"Ludwig, pleased to meet you, Princess…" He stopped so she could continue. She studied them, knowing that they weren't cruel or such like Bowser. She wondered, though to befriend them or not. A small koopa quietly stood behind Ludwig. She smiled as she hopped out of the bed.

"Princess Daisy. But you could call me Daisy." Daisy can't believe she actually said that. But a rainbow haired one stepped up. His eyes wandered around, his mouth seemed permanent in a smile and a wand stuck to his hand. His eyes stopped when they saw Daisy.

"And I'm Lemmy!" He was shoved by aside by a koopa eager for attention, who would have looked exactly like Lemmy, if his hair wasn't a green color. He seemed dazed, as if he never saw someone else beside Peach or Bowser, or his siblings. And he was right. They never did.

"I am Ignatius! Pleased to meet you" He stood in front of Daisy, ecstatic, while shaking her hand. He pushed his glasses up. Daisy smiled. In a way, it was sad. But to be extremely happy that someone was here, that was cute. A big koopa with red glasses and a leather jacket (Had to add that. Lol) he shoved Iggy out of the way. Before she could respond to that, Ludwig did it for her.

"Roy, could you stop that?" Ludwig quivered in his brother's presence. Daisy's eyes widened at the scene. Roy stood against his brother taller. Ludwig was silent. Roy lifted Ludwig and choked him. Everyone crowded around the two. Daisy's eyes grew huge and she ran in the crowd. Ludwig's face grew blue trying to breathe.

"HEY! STOP!" Daisy yelled, just in time, knocking Roy to the ground. Ludwig went down on his knees as his complexion turned fair. The koopalings didn't say a word. Daisy just knocked down their strongest brother with barely any force. They muttered as a koopa with a light pink shell, heels and a dotted bow and a single gold bangle came out.

"Don't worry he'll be ok." She said to Daisy, who was thunderstruck that a brother nearly tried to kill his sibling. Daisy brought her attention to the pink koopa. "I'm Wendy. And there's no problem. Roy never gets hurt to bad until he finishes beating them." Daisy lifted a brow. Thoughts ran through her head like a stampede. Oh no, Roy has a single scratch on him. Daisy rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

A brown koopa with a ivory shell ringed with gold around it began talking loudly to Daisy as Ludwig staggered up before his brother. He noticed this and escaped.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT??! YOU SAVED HIM JUST IN TIME!! But now we can't see who'd won the fight! Oh well, and I'm Morton by the way. Now can you believe that…" Morton blabbed as a quiet small koopa tugged gently on Daisy's jeans. She looked down. He was worried. Daisy crouched down and put her arm around him.

"What's you name?" She asked gently. Morton's blabbing was still heard in the background as he walked with Wendy.

"Larry." His voice was so low, she barely heard. "Will Ludwig be ok?" He asked.

"Yes, he will." Daisy assured him. "In fact, he's up now." The little koopa suddenly yelped and ran off, his foot limp. Daisy looked at him quizzically before saying "I guess he really wants to see his brother."

"I'm Bowser jr.!" Jr. said concealing his claws.

"Uh, err, cool!" She replied as she stood. She walked toward every where, looking around for something. She passed by Iggy's room. The room had explosions coming off loudly from it. Daisy, never one to hesitate, went inside, hoping what she needed was in there. Iggy waved as he poured some chemical into a pink concoction.

"Hello, Princess!" He greeted. Daisy scoped the room. A desk full of papers and an old computer sat. an bed, messy and blueprints, pictures of old scientists and articles hung on the wall. Plus some random chemical how to use. Shelves full of potions and such sat. they were right next to the desk, only a inch higher. they were among labels like love potion, zombie maker, hypnotizer, itching power, super strength, immortal . A post it said DO NOT TOUCH with string wrapped around it to prevent them from being stolen among his siblings. Daisy's eyes finally began ending the scope. Daisy's eyes landed on Iggy. Blue was painted on the walls and Iggy looked crazy right now. Sort of dazed. His hair stood straight up, and his face was black. Daisy guessed an explosion knocked his senses out of him.

"Hey Iggy. What are you doing?" Daisy asked. Iggy's eyes crossed and uncrossed. Daisy wondered if a hospital visit was in the future.

"Looking for my science files for my latest invention." He straightened up finally and glanced at Daisy. He continued on. "Roy probably stole them, that imbecile." Iggy shook his hand.

"Why don't you go and look for them?" Daisy tilted her head, confused.

"That's not a bad idea… And Roy isn't in his room!" Iggy giggled and ran out. Daisy called after him "That's not what I meant, ok…" Daisy looked around. She needed to escape. She frowned. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She reached and stopped. "I can't." Daisy stopped. A bulky item in Daisy's pocket felt heavier than it was. "But I got to." She continued. A rushed patter of feet was coming. Daisy panicked and yanked down 2 bottled potions and held them as she ran to the bathroom. She stuffed them in her pockets as she leaned against the wall. She slid down and fell asleep with a dark figure closing in on her...

**Sneak peek**

Éclair hit the ice with a dash. She slipped and fell due to a shell. A huge crack in the ice fell. Éclair's blindfold came off now. A shell was aimed and launched. It flew against the other shell at a incredible speed and both cracked loudly. Another huge crack followed up. Éclair hopped on a bullet as she desperately tried to save herself. Peach broke Mario's grasp and sped in the zone. Mario followed in after her. Luigi chased them. Éclair landed on bullets like stairs. However, what she didn't know was that she was just going higher, not farther away. Soon she was at least ten feet up in the air from the cracked ice. Éclair's bullet fell to the ground the second she landed. She pounded off and aimed for the bullet. She launched herself up, up and …

Failed.


	16. A deadly course?

**Hey everybody! I spent like 2 hours writing this so I hope you really ,really like it! And try to guess what the 'acid' is!**

**Disclaimer is asleep so I don't own anything.**

**Please review and enjoy now!**

Éclair was plunging down fast toward cracked ice, unable to move at the speed. Peach's eyes were large, face pale, as she scrambled. Mario flew after her, and Luigi ran like a cheetah for everyone. Peach hit mud jumping over as quick. Mario followed and Luigi fell flat on his face. He picked himself off and sped down. He crashed in to a wide eyed Mario who screamed terrified..

"PEACH!"

Luigi understood why he stopped. Because Peach was on the ice, and it was about to crack. Mario couldn't go on there. Peach desperately tried to jump on a bullet but was unable. The ground was cracking loudly. Éclair was falling really to the ground now. Mario desperate, lunged for Peach. Luigi hopped on a flying koopa and soared for a chance of catching Éclair. He was launched high in to the air, but no feat compared to Éclair's. he tumbled down into mud, missing the lava by a inch. Peach fell to the ground, fainted.

And the ice broke.

Mario's lunge landed him in ice cold water, giving him hypothermia. He didn't stop. He was determined to catch Peach as she slunk down. Mario's head was barely above water.

That's when Luigi swooped in.

Luigi was shivering under the water. His eyes could barely open. But he forced them. Mario gained Peach's hand but began shivering and drowsed as he paddled determined. His stroke weakened. Luigi tugged both them up. He managed to reach the land. But he couldn't pull up the weight. His hand loosened. His head slunk in water, unable to breath he lost his grip. His body was shutting down. His brain commanded, but his actions, weren't responding. He sunk slowly as he shut his eyes. A hard grip yanked his shirt roughly between to grips, roughly. It just ripped. The dirty grip yanked his head, then his shoulders as they pulled it. They came up on to cold rough land next to lava, back next to the beginning. A speck of lava landed on Mario.

Mario shook his head instantly from the hot lava. He widened his eyes. Peach was pale and stiff. Mario alarmingly shook her. He was shaking her harder, more alarmed when she did not move.

"Put her next to the lava." A voice instructed. Mario lifted her and placed her near the bubbling lava. She revived, but didn't speak. She merely tweaked open her eyes to see Mario and smiled. Mario grasped her tightly, relieved. Peach smiled happily as she tried to stand and talk. She succeeded as she suddenly was silent. Mario was already worried. Luigi patted his back, comforting him that it was fine.

"How did you pull us out Luigi?" She asked, inquisitive. Mario knit his eyebrows and asked too. Not literally but by his look Luigi knew he was serious.

"Um, I don't know. I swam to you guys when I didn't see Mario and I- ,uh, came to the top but couldn't pull us up and fell. Something grabbed me and pulled us out. I-I don't know what." Luigi stammered. Peach smiled mysteriously.

"Something rough like, a rough grip?" She asked. Luigi thought and realized she was right.

"Yea… how'd you know?" He replied, curious. Mario was curious as well. She laughed and pointed to Éclair. She was sitting, barely her shoes near the water, her body diagonal like when a person sometimes goes to sleep. She was sitting up though, smiling. Luigi ran toward her, Mario and Peach lugging behind.

"are you ok? How did you survive the fall?" He asked calmly.

"You know just cause it's acid, doesn't mean it's deadly acid. That acid? Pff. What acid is fizzy and clear like water boys and girls? "

She began to nod, on the other question, not acknowledging her cut from a shell nor anyone else's brutal cuts. Peach, Mario and Luigi after all, were in ice cold water. So basically, it was numb. But that didn't hide the cuts. Just the blood.

"Fine." Éclair replied and began fast talking with a twist in her mouth. A tiny smile perhaps? Frown?

"Oh but Daisy isn't! Bowser knocked her in-" Mario interrupted voice urging. "Um, how about you tell us later, Éclair?" Her eyes widened.

"But there might not even be a later with Daisy! Bowser dropped her to the ground headfirst on asphau-"

"So let's stop talking and SAVE her!" Mario yelled loudly cutting her off. But it was too late. Luigi charged through the deadly course, bruises and cuts were beginning to bleed again with shells hitting them. He didn't stop. Not even when a giant ghost was behind him. He was charging quickly. Just one mistake.

A shell set him aback by the hit, right in to the ghost's arms.

Luigi searched with his eyes, merely kicking the ghost. A thought ran through his head.

"_Just because it's acid doesn't mean it's deadly…"_

Peach covered her eyes on Éclair's shoulder. Mario , who was tired, hurt and shocked, was suddenly full with a new energy. He burst in to a run for Luigi.

And Luigi dove in to the acidy, lake.

Mario froze. He fell down to his knees. Peach came and held him as he tried to jump in with Luigi. He held the hat Luigi stole from Mario to his heart. Peach buried her head in her palms as she wept. Éclair was frozen at the scenario.

"Look!" She screeched, pointing. Mario followed her point. Peach followed his gaze and gaped.

Swimming to the other side, being hit with fireballs and shells (Mainly) was Luigi stroking to the other side. Peach was overjoyed, as same as Mario. She turned to Éclair and saw her expression. It was dumbfounded and overjoyed as well. She turned back to Mario. But Mario wasn't there. He was swimming to his brother through the hazard shell throwing. Peach yanked Éclair's arm .

"Come on." And she dived in. her nose wrinkled. At first, the fizz was painful. But once you got use to it, it was great. But it made you want to stay still. Peach paddled barely able to see. You can't open your eyes; it'd burn. Peach's mouth opened like it usually did when her nose wrinkled. Acid poured in. she spit it out. She held in laughter when she found out what it was. Sweet, but too fizzy. (Can you guess?)

_**POW!**_

She hit a wall, the edge hard. She reached for the top as a shell came and slugged her waist. She quickly pulled the second she found the top and landed face first in to a speeding shell. She ignored the pain, the acid making it worse, as she continued. She leaped to where Luigi and Mario camped out, in a side corner, where makeshift leaves bed was. Peach randomly wonders if to sleep in the mud would be better. She didn't ask though. Luigi was stiff and cold again. Mario wasn't saying anything but was already making shift tents that almost immediately broke after he tried. Needless to say, don't ever try to make a toupee with thin branches and leaves. Luigi snatched the leaves and didn't make a tent, but a canopy that at least covered them from rain. You had to be careful, because if you so much as stuck your hand out in the morning to stretch, it'd break. It was close to your face. However, it was long enough so Luigi wouldn't hear Mario's snore too loud . He built another for the princesses and then lay down quietly in the pile of leaves and thought over the day. Éclair staggered and stared at Peach and collapsed under her bed. Peach murmured.

"Night." And she was instantly asleep. Mario, for once didn't snore. Worry was etched in his features. Luigi went back to the day.

Nearly everyone almost died, Peach, Mario, Éclair and,

Daisy.

Luigi thought. His heart stung harder than you can imagine. He hoped she would be fine.

Because this time, something fishy was going on with Bowser's kidnapping.

And Luigi didn't like it.


	17. Helping Hands too late?

Morton, Wendy, Roy (Who just awoke) and Lemmy began talking about Daisy who left the room. Roy woke lazily and growled. Just because it did not show, Roy was impressed.

"She was nice. And pretty. I like her." Lemmy said as he climbed on to his yellow star-covered ball. Wendy gave him a look before giving her hand to Roy. He pushed it away and got up. Wendy cleared her throat.

" She was ok. But Oh My GOD Did you see those jeans? Those were so cute and -" Wendy began to blab as Morton and Roy rolled their eyes. Lemmy was to busy with the ball, he didn't even notice Wendy's blabbing.

" Ludwig got lucky. Dork tries to tell me what to do…" Roy clenched his fist as Wendy suddenly giggles. Morton, Roy and even Lemmy paused their thoughts and stared.

"I think she was even stronger than _you, _Roy." Wendy giggled again as Roy protested.

"No way! The chick got lucky, that's all! Dad would kill me if I hurt the princess! I could totally beat her- "

"So why did you faint?" A voice replied. Roy snarled. Wendy's giggles finally were big enough for laughter. Morton joined in. Lemmy jumped on his ball once more.

"Nice try dweeb. But your not getting her attention either now are you?" Roy shoved Jr. harsh. Jr. smacked his claws in response.

"Well, _suurrree,_ Roy, sure." Jr. slurred his words before he continued. "Anyway, sorry to break it to you all but she likes me the most." Jr. laughed and crossed his arms.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" Morton yelled as Wendy slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. And anyways, Jr. I don't think she likes brats. So that only leaves me for the best. Plus I am the only girl here, remember?" Wendy posed as she laughed.

A crash was heard located in Roy's room. Roy hustled out as the others followed. Half way there and they stopped. Bowser was dragging Daisy roughly by her hands. Ludwig and Larry just entered the scene with happy faces. They looked at everyone's gaze and their expressions appear to pure horror. Iggy quietly snuck out of Roy's room with his files. He returned a moment later, actually noticing the scene. Each koopa's response was different.

"Dad, what are you doing to her? Stop!" Ludwig yelled.

"Father! Stop! We shall not treat someone so nice and kind, so rudely!" Iggy shouted.

"Dad! You'll hurt her!" Wendy shrieked. "And the jeans!"

"Dad! She is nice! Leave her alone!" Lemmy screeched.

"Put her down! Just leave her alone!" Morton hollered.

"Dad quit it! Lay off." Even Roy pitched in.

"You never did this to Mama Peach!" Jr. protested.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone obeyed the voice. Even Bowser dropped Daisy's hands. Everyone was surprised, definitely. Because that huge, loud voice was Larry's…

"Fine, if she's that important to you… But you kids got to clean up the bathroom." Bowser left the laughing evilly. The koopas looked at the room and Daisy. They lifted her to a room and placed her on the bed. They walked toward the bathroom.

"Ooo" everyone was quiet. There was a enormous hole in the ceiling, ripped . Plaster sat on the floor, burnt.

"How 'bout we just tape paper over it?" Morton suggested. Everyone agreed. But Iggy, Ludwig and Larry went to check on Daisy. Iggy brushed a hand over her forehead.

"Plaster and dust." He noted. Ludwig gently put a glass of water on her nightstand. Larry was quiet.

"Is she ok?" His voice seemed smaller now, after yelling. Ludwig replied, quiet and worried.

"I don't know…"

"Hey! I don't wanna help! Ludwig, Iggy and Larry aren't doing it! It's not fair!" Jr. screamed , crossing his arms and pouting.

"They got to make sure she's ok… Hey wait a minute, _Iggy's_ in there?" Wendy gulped. She didn't want to do this, but Ludwig was oldest, thus should know better. But having a scientist who makes everything explode, try to help her feel better didn't feel right to her. Especially a creepy one who makes you _drink _the potions. She raced out. Jr. smiled.

Roy, Lemmy and Morton were wondering randomly as they worked to put tape over the white paper. Jr. was being dragged by Wendy, while pounding his fists on the floor, bawling.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!! HOW COME HE CAN STAY BUT I CAN'T?!?! NOT FAIR!! WAAHHH!!" Jr. bawled. Morton covered his ears. Lemmy threw a ball directed to Jr.. Wendy sighed as she looked up. The job was done. Now if Jr. could shush it be fine. Princess Daisy was fine. Then a then a thought occurred.

_Why are we helping some Princess? We don't even know her that well!_

But Wendy knew why. When they first saw her, was when she was screaming in her dream. A face with tears making rivers on her face, a cut arm hugging her shoulder, shivering even, another arm pounding the bed; just … terrible. No one knew how to woke her either. Even when she knocked Roy down with a flick of her finger, it didn't erase that. It's like how Luigi felt during the bridge. But –

She was suddenly returned to the bathroom due to Roy.

"Get him out of here. Before I pound his face in." Roy huffed angrily. Ludwig ran in faster than he ever ran. His face was serious and urgent. Larry was at his side, eyes urgent. You could hear Iggy in the back getting desperate as he stood with Daisy. Even Jr. was hushed.

"Princess Daisy is hurt." Larry declared, flinching with every word. No one said anything.

"Across the stomach. Bleeding." Ludwig winced. Roy gave him a annoyed look but everyone else was begging to differ.

"You twerps honestly believe these fakers?" He spit roughly. Larry and Ludwig tugged everyone. Wendy covered her eyes. Jr. wanted to yell. Roy was silent. So was Morton.

Across Daisy's stomach was a large bleeding cut, of course. The gruesome part was…

Those small parts of the plaster that cut her? Yeah, Like when you get glass across your foot.

Same with her stomach.

Only that stomach was already cut.

The seen was pure chaos. But quiet.

Iggy was hopelessly running for his concoctions. Jr. was racing to Bowser. Roy was frozen. Wendy was reaching for a towel. Ludwig was hopelessly looking on her forehead, praying it was a dream he'd awake from any minute. Larry winced.

Because the cut she had during the bridge?

This was triple that size.

And this time, there wasn't a ambulance.


	18. Burning guilt, and tragedy, Vows

**I almost cried at this chapter myself. So much . here is Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:( Sniffles) just so… oh! You're here! I'm a man! Football! I don't own anything! Yeah! (walks to back)**

**-Shrugs- don't look at me. He has a good resume. **

Luigi, Éclair, Mario, and Peach began re-embarking on their trip once they awoken. It had been a rough night for everyone. But Luigi took the night worse. A bad feeling was in the pit of his stomach. Something was different about this kidnapping. He felt it.

Mario on the other hand, so use to the regular kidnapping, was even distracted and surprised. Peach wasn't use to the standards at all and was worried half to death. Éclair was particularly odd. Bored, yet completely nervous.

They finished the shortcut when Mario noticed something.

"NO!" Mario slammed his hands on his forehead. Peach and Luigi looked at him, strangely and worried. Éclair kept fidgeting, and didn't notice.

"What's wrong Mario?" Peach asked, voice ringing with so sincere and kind, holding a curious core. Mario moped as he lifted his head.

"I took the wrong shortcut! I can't believe myself! I'm so stupid!" Mario answered. Éclair was completely silent as she eavesdropped. No one even knew if this was good or bad. Peach and Luigi lifted their mouths to speak, but Mario cut them off.

"I NEVER forget a shortcut! Never when something important happens! I can't believe this!" Luigi patted his back.

"Big Bro, I forget all the time. It's alright. Besides, it's still a shortcut. It'll just take a little longer." Luigi comforted.

"Yeah, don't worry we all make mistakes." Peach joined in.

"We all make mistakes that can be fatal to another person? Yeah, right." A voice said. Mario ignored it, as Peach did the same. Luigi stiffened, and just murmured.

"Let's keep moving."

They were on world 7 so the mistaken shortcut wasn't too bad. They hopped in another shortcut by mistake this time. Suddenly, the ground changed to sand. The air was blowing it everywhere. Heat was pouring, making it hotter and hotter there. The bright sun grew in the way.

"I don't remember this being in world 7…" Mario shielded his eyes from the bright sun. Luigi nodded mechanically as they trudged on. Peach and Éclair shielded their eyes from sand.

"Quick sand is evident." Luigi warned once, jumping over a pile, ignoring the sandstorm. Mario knew, and turned around to tell Éclair the ignorant. He rolled his eyes. Ha. That name fit her perfect. Suddenly he was feeling like he was sucked inside something. Quick Sand. Mario sighed as he reached for nothing but sand. He noticed as he yelled, sand climbing in his throat. Eyes were being whipped by sand. A strong hand gripped his arm and yanked. Mario was half way out. The figure was surprised as their hat that shielded their eyes against the sand flew off by a bigger gust of wind. Sand was grinded in to their eyes as Luigi pulled. A figure shoved Luigi. A distant figure . Luigi's hard work began erasing on Mario. Mario was clawing for land as a gloved hand reached he hung on to it as his legs were on sand.

"Thanks Peach." Mario thanked. Peach opened her mouth as she suddenly fell down. Mario was leaning for her hand as she sunk.

"HHEELLPP! I-" Peach was screaming as sand filled her mouth. She was paddling, struggling to stay afloat. Mario was shoved by a mysterious figure.

He pushed it aside as he continued trying to grab Peach's hand desperately. Peach was already sinking to her neck as she was paddling harder. Sand was shaken out of her mouth. She screamed once more. Luigi saw the scene. He raced there, with the clock ticking. A figure pushed him. He began wrestling with the figure. First he simply twisted the arm and pushed it in as the figure fell to the ground. The figure was mysterious due to the blowing sand. He could barely notice Peach and Mario as he ran to the scene. Peach was sinking to her head as Mario hopelessly searched for her hand. He found it limp. He used more strength. But that mysterious figure attacked once more. Éclair began walking towards them, slowly meanwhile. The figure punched as Mario fought with all his might. The figure dashed away.

The storm cleared as Peach uttered barely a sentence as she sunk.

" Don't worry Mari- everything will be fin-" Peach gurgled as Mario held her hand to his cheek as it was being sucked in with Peach. In a flash it was gone .

A white glove was on Mario's hand. His eyes glistened. Luigi kneeled by him.

"She was a great friend." Luigi mumbled as he slowly got up, He murmured the words to Mario.

"I'm sorry, Mario. It's all my fault." Luigi choked up. Mario looked up.

"No. IT isn't. It's mine." Mario replied fierce. Luigi embraced his brother and began walking again.

Mario brought the glove to his heart as he looked toward the sky. He looked at the ground as he said the words.

"Good bye, Peach." He lovingly looked at the glove as water grew in his eyes. And walked sadly back as he vowed vengeance on Bowser, for all of this. Éclair wasn't so nervous. But indeed silent as she trudged on. Luigi put his arm around Mario as they walked toward the end of this shortcut, with fierce expressions on their faces. Bowser went too far this time.

Now it's war.


	19. There was good news Oops, never mind

Jr. hopped fanatically to Bowser as he spat the news.

"Daisy's hurt!" Bowser looked up, annoyed with the interruption.

"Yeah, head's cracked. Whatever, she's fine. Now leave! I have some business to do." Kamek lazily flickered on the lights as he entered.

"Hammer bro, Are we still getting ready to sneak to get that _Playbo_- " Kamek shut up when he noticed the people in the room was definitely not Hammer bro. Bowser glared angrily, unknowing of this plan, as Kammy lifted her broom warily.

" So, your sneaking out eh,? I guess you aren't sick anymore, hm?" Bowser cracked his knuckles. Kamek's face turned pale as his eyes enlarged. Kammy was clearly enjoying Kamek's troubled look. Jr. was becoming annoyed as well as desperate. He yanked Kammy's hand as he tugged away. Kammy became desperate as well. But for a different reason. Kammy was clawing the wall to see the scene as she tried to catch one more glimpse of Kamek's face .

"WAIT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! NEARLY MY LIFE! JUST ONE MORE MINUTE! PLEASE!" Kammy was clawing at the door as Jr. yanked her arm as she watched. She sulked and stopped when she felt the atmosphere change in to something slightly, ok a lot, worse. Fear. Anger. Hope. Desperation. Iggy's inventions. The last was scaring Kammy. A bomb suddenly exploding in your face. Agh. Jr. pulled her in to the room as Kamek's yells for either help or explanation grew fainter. Jr. became more angry as he shoved Iggy out of the way, who nearly dropped a vile. Roy was guarding the door as they slipped in.

Jr. ran up as he brought her to Daisy. Kammy pouted and straightened up. Jr. face grew white when he saw Daisy. The cut had grew worse over the time.

Roy was holding back Iggy, who had a green steaming vile in his hands trying to duck through his block.

"You fiend! Let me free, so I can heal the kind princess with my latest and greatest invention!" Iggy yelled.

"Can it!" Roy replied to his face. Iggy turned red, as his green vile smoked. It may as well looked like Christmas. Wendy had wrapped a towel around her midway. She was helping Roy, feeling utterly useless. The blood managed to seep through, anyways. Ludwig had put a ice bag gently on top of the paper. Larry , who was so small, held Daisy's hand, scared .

Daisy herself was on the bed, gaining bits of consciousness. Her hands were off the bed, hanging on the sides. Kammy's mouth dropped.

"Fix her!" Jr. demanded. Kammy was completely silent, as Ludwig began calling a ambulance. Bowser would kill him for sure. But this princess, jeez, if she dies, he'll be killed anyways. He answered the questions hurriedly, hoping there wasn't anyone tapping the line.

"FIX HER!" Jr. yelled louder. Kammy grew pale.

"UM, ok I think the cure was a simple-" A loud explosion came. Everyone glared at Iggy.

"It was certainly not my latest invention!" Iggy shouted ,lifting the vile, the vile itself clogging the air with green smoke. The boom broke the wall. Bowser screeched at the sight. Everyone shushed. Kammy fainted at the sound of the explosion. Kamek crankily stalked toward the princess, holding a pocket knife, rope, a rough material and a sack . Larry, Iggy, Jr. and Roy attacked Kamek, burying him in a dog pile. Bowser growled as he snatched the items from Kamek and stalked toward. He lifted the knife and material slowly to face area ,growling.

That's when Daisy opened her eyes.

Mario looked up the sky as he sat up. It was midnight and Éclair insisted they sleep in a blue-gray alcove. Luigi and Mario wished to refuse. But she _is_ still a princess and well, who wants to get in trouble? He stood up and went for a walk. The shortcut they mistakenly took, changed from hot and sandy, to more trees, normal weather, and more per see, green. Mario looked at the stars as they twinkled. He hadn't wanted to even leave where Peach died. His hands clenched at the memory. A bright white reminder slipped out of his pocket. He gazed at it longingly.

It was Peach's glove.

Mario turned back to glance at Luigi and froze. He clenched his hands as he walked forward instead. Mario didn't believe what he think he just saw. But he swatted it away; it was probably just his vision deceiving him.

Right?

He walked, not having a clue to where he was going, when he'd be back, nothing. He sighed as he dropped his head. Something didn't sit right with him : Peach's death? Didn't Bowser claim to love her? Mario shook his head. He froze. His eyes widened. He could have sworn it was a gift from heaven itself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl.

A girl wearing a torn pink dress, gagged, and one white glove, running , eyes big with fear.

Mario studied it making sure it wasn't a trap. It felt to good to be true. He raced toward her, energy found with his joy. He didn't dare to yell out, whether if it was real or not. Peach's entire complexion turned full of happiness, relieved but one terrifying other : Fear.

Mario gently took off her gag and embraced her. Peach smiled but stopped. She let go of him. Her face was completely erased of happiness now; only fear.

"Mario, you have to go. Run. Help your brother. Never lose sight of him. Trust me. Go. Now. Before- " Peach started crying. Mario was completely taken by surprise. But it didn't however, crush his will.

"No." the voice was firm.

"Mario, you have to or else-" The voice was forcing out the words.

"I'm not leaving you here." The voice grew gentle.

"But then they'll notice and- "

"And I'll help you out." The voice firm and positive.

"You don't know what's happening Mario." Her voice was full of pure misery.

" Maybe not. But your coming with us." He ended. Peach smiled. They hugged tightly. They kissed, light and tender. He took her hand quietly. Peach took his. Mario smiled as he walked up the-

"MARIO!" Peach screamed. Mario fell to the ground, a needle with liquid inside on his back. Peach tugged at him, took out the needle, went to so much as slapping his cheeks. Peach screamed again. This time, so much louder than the others, the world heard it. Literally.

**Japan**

"Mr. Masumchato 'san I believe that I heard a terribly loud noise. Was it the machine?" A woman asked her boss.

"No, Ayame 'san. It was our imaginations. Now go to work! You are behind!" He replied. She left. He dialed the phone.

" Hello, I would like a first class ticket to Tokyo. I don't care if it's more than I can pay for! I need to be safe."

**America**

"Mommy, Mommy! I heard a scary loud noise! I wanna sleep in your room! Did you hear it? I'm scared!" A 4 or 5 year old said.

"Yes sweetie, but I think it was just your imagination." The mother said as the daughter dashed in the room, hiding under covers. The mom shivered as she walked out.

"What is the world coming to?"

**Spain**

"Mama!" A child yelled. The mama rushes in with a English dictionary.

"I hear a loud noise! Scary ,mama! It sounded like a scream Mama!" The child replied. The mama examined the dictionary.

"It is all- right? You will be o-k. You may stay home from school?" The mama said, not sure if those were the words. A big smile is on the daughter's face.

"SI! SI!" she races to her room.

"Ay caramba." The mama sighs as she slips on to the couch.

**TV's everywhere**

**CNN**

"Well hello bob, I'm Barbara (I don't know the names!) With today's report, a loud terrifying noise has been heard. Is this a sign? A warning? Should we evacuate for danger cases? What will our government do? Back to you bob, with pour cheery news reporter Ann!"

Luigi swatted his lips as he slept. Stupid mosquitoes. When suddenly a scream almost made him deaf. He jumped straight up in the air. His eyes froze on a scene. Mario on the ground, Peach tugging and a goomba and a toad jumping in after Peach and Mario. He ran full speed toward them .

Only to bump in the mystery figure.

Now Luigi knew why he couldn't see them in the sand storm. The figure was wearing pitch black clothes, completely covering their head to toes. The figure shoved Luigi with their gloves as they dove on top of him. Luigi kicked, seeing Peach trying to drag Mario. He shook with anger. He was being pushed up to the limit. Luigi hit the stranger's gut. Hard. Then when he was doubling over in pain, he hit his face. The figure was on the floor in seconds. Luigi raced to his brother and Princess. He passed a fire flower, which only increased his strength. He knocked the Toad out with a fireball toward his head. The goomba whistled as he dropped Mario for a second. Peach tried to use the opportunity. Fail.

A koopa ran up to the scene to replace the small toad. Peach wondered idly why a toad from her kingdom was helping out as she tugged Mario. Mario peeked through his eyes. Mario jumped straight suddenly. Luigi didn't stop running. The koopa sighed as the goomba shot 3 arrows at Mario all at once. Mario ducked as they sailed right over his head. Mario sighed as he began to grab Peach's hand.

"Phew, That was a close on- " He fell to the ground once again. Peach was devastated. The goomba picked up Mario as the koopa handled a refusing Peach. Luigi grew so close. He was meters away from touching his brother's hands and embracing the princess. If he could knock out the guards.

A yard away grew to a foot.

A foot grew to five inches.

Five inches grew into four centimeters.

Luigi reached out and was only able to touch Mario's hand before he could help Peach or tug it for that fact.

Because the figure decided shovel him out on the ground. Luigi was squirming trying to get up as his hand hit the grass. Mario and Peach were being taken. Far.

Luigi's temper busted up. He ripped the figure off of him. His face was red with anger, eyes almost slits. The white gloves were clenched tightly after he stuffed his cap in his pocket. His teeth were clenched as well. This was worse than with Peach, but not the worse.

He had stalked the figure with such a terrifying expression the figure was backing away slowly. Luigi lunged for the figure. The figure was knocked on to the ground. Luigi pinned the arms , pushing the stomach as well as twisting the arms. The figure screamed with pain and kicked Luigi. They jumped up and hit Luigi. Luigi grabbed it twisted it, and managed to flip them over with it. The figure was on the grass, determined not to lose the fight. They smacked Luigi, right in the nose. Luigi faintly saw Mario and Peach. He fired up.

Launching in the air, he jumped right on top of the figure as he would do to a koopa. The figure fell when he landed on him/her head. Instantly on the floor, Luigi fueled with anger, pinned them and held his hand over their neck to restrain them, foot on their stomach.

"You want to quit now?" Luigi's voice being hard and rather said hotly. The figure swallowed pride in as they nodded. Luigi got up and released the hold. Hoping to win once, the figure turned around sharply, and punched Luigi's nose. Luigi once again yanked the arm back. What happened next was nothing Luigi meant to do.

The figure, who tried to run after that, exhausted, ran from their own back and fell in to the dirt. Luigi released once again, and left staring at the moon. He soon reached the blue-gray alcove. Heading inside, he turned to Éclair. A distinct mark was on her face. Actually everywhere.

A bruise.

"Why do you have so many bruises?" He asked, too tired, but interested. Éclair exhaustingly answered.

" Hey, after my fall in the last shortcut, you'd expect nothing?" She snapped. Luigi blinked, registering the fact she didn't receive a bruise on the face yesterday. He unwillingly fell asleep, at thought of losing everyone. The stars literally seemed to be comforting him as he tried to fall to sleep. When he did, they actually looked like… they were worried. But the entire time he slept, not a single smile came on to his features.

Nor dreams.


	20. Desperate and Misery

**Ok, if there is a competition for saddest chapter, I think this ****might ****be the winner.**

Disclaimer: (Blows nose in tissue) I do NOT own anything. (Grabs another tissue)

**Enjoy, or more likely read and review!**

Daisy showed wide-eyed fear. Bowser smirked evilly as he lifted the knife and material up. The siblings were attacking Kamek so he couldn't help Bowser.

Daisy pretended to aim with her bloody red fist. Bowser growled as if to say "Don't even START with me." But silently, very silent, Daisy lifted her foot and jammed it in his big face. Bowser howled with pain and bended for a fraction of a second. Then he had acted like absolutely nothing was wrong. However, Daisy wasn't fooled. She used nearly all of her left-over energy, to dodge Bowser's hit as she slid to the other side. Bowser lifted his fist with red-hot anger shown on his face. He swung harshly right before help arrived for Daisy. Ludwig, Larry and even Roy jumped on and held Bowser's arm. Daisy watched Bowser as he prepared to bash his arm in the wall, hence bashing them. She played fierce images in her head as she gained more strength. Her tiny little fist launched on to Bowser's face. She suddenly screamed in pain. And Daisy never screamed. Ever.

Because, Bowser had grabbed her hand and nearly twisted it with such a force her cut hand nearly broke. Daisy began feeling weaker, her sight being fainter. Her right hand and stomach was a red blob. But she didn't give up to Bowser.

Daisy swung her hands as if holding a bat to Bowser's neck. She pummeled her feet on his shell, which cracked and almost snapped in half thanks to Daisy. Her strength was ferocious, but she was getting weaker and falling suddenly. She hit the floor with her back and saw a yellow blob charge toward her as she leaned on the wall. She yelled with more force than ever. The kids piled on Bowser, who bashed them in the wall. Daisy threw a weak punch to his arm. Her breathing heaved more. She screamed in pain, to weak to fight (Daisy was a little irritated at this) Desperately kicking and punching. Bowser grinned as he launched it. The kids screeched in protest and misery. He pummeled her stomach sharply, as the cut bled more. Reaching down with his giant fist, once more pounding her stomach. Her breathing began choking up gasps. Daisy's head hit the floor, finally defeated.

Last sights were just the angered and scared looks at Bowser. She caught just one thing. It gave her one more strength for one last chance. She swept her feet across the floor, trying to trip Bowser. It worked, and backfired. He fell on her legs, crushing them with his heavy weight and shell. She yelled once more before losing. A single tear escaped her eye. She saw it just one more time. She screamed again, trying to signal help as she tried to walk. She was shoved out, inches away. She looked up with sorrow. Her hand was centimeters away as she reached. It was just a touch. But a feeling showed in it. She smiled as she felt it. But too soon, her hand fell through it, pulled away and thrown against a wall, and hit. Tears more escaped her eyes as she fought harder. It was two precious more seconds Daisy got before the fight was officially over.

And Daisy didn't win.

Luigi stared at the stars up ahead of him, hands clenching, teeth grinding. Scenes were flashing before his eyes. Mario, who was just inches away when… _they _ came. Peach sunk in mud, and it was due to Luigi's fault. If he pulled Mario and had been there it wouldn't have happened. And , Daisy… that was absolutely his fault, Luigi believed it all was. Everything. If Mario had been there- Luigi unclenched his hands and for the first time, noticed he was crying. Daisy, Mario even Peach was gone. Luigi paced and then got up and glanced for Éclair so they could get moving. She wasn't there.

Luigi's eyes grew as his features grew pale. Then he calmed down. She probably went home, cause it was to hard for her. He walked, stuffing his hands in his pocket. A loud scream caught his attention. He charged like lightning toward the sound. And nearly cried himself.

Daisy who was bleeding, arm was nearly twisted off. Luigi went through a giant hole in the wall when he was whipped away.

"You just don't give up, do you?" The figure said, crossing their arms. Luigi barely paying any attention, shot a fist to the figure so hard, they fell to the ground. He was running again to be stopped by a short koopa.

"Green 'stache! Leave! Daisy is being hurt! We don't need you!" Jr. barked. Luigi just nearly hopped over him. He was shoveled off, so he tried explaining really, really fast.

"I know she's dying, I need to help her! Please!" Luigi begged quickly. Jr. was grinning evil like when Luigi used another way.

"She's not going to make it with no one helping her." Luigi said. Jr. crossed his arms turned around and called Roy. Roy lifted his head from the wall. Jr. stayed until a pink koopa pulled him, not noticing Luigi, to come and help. Luigi stepped in and saw Daisy on the floor. A single tear escaped her eye as she grasped Luigi for a single second. He held on and tried to put her to her feet when she was dragged. He ran toward to Bowser, only to be yanked away by the figure. With almost no time, Luigi kicked the figure and ran in. He was hit by Jr. that didn't stop him. He watched seconds when Daisy went out. He was watching Daisy with a terribly sad expression when it happened.

He was hit in the head ferociously.

He fell to the ground hard, blacked out. But the meanwhile he hoped. Like nothing else.

Because when your inches away from your true love, and they are taken away while your being hit, you have no other choice.

But to hope.

**So what did u think? I want to know what YOU say, so why not review? I would love to hear what u guys think. and sorry 'bout taking forever. Computer mishaps. And one more thing. Enjoy and Review! Please, for the writer. Or at least, for – I ran out of words here. Uh, Bye!**


	21. A shocking suprise

Luigi awoke, finally noticing his red, aching wounds. He brushed it off and grinded his teeth. He wanted to kill himself. Daisy was _right _in front of him and he couldn't do anything! He slapped himself. Daisy was extremely hurt, and when he saw her, she had been looking different. More cuts. Brutal ones. Her expression… Luigi slammed his hands on his face as his hands slid down his face.

Luigi himself looked different. Blood went up and down his green sleeves, which were torn. His overall pant legs were also torn. His hat, which miraculously made it through, was full of holes, dirt and sand. His hands which were covered by gloves were scratched, scraped, anything but good. The gloves hid the scratches, but forget the wounds. His hair was ruffled, messed up; but definitely the worst was his face. His eyes showed grief, anger, misery and determination, and the tiniest sign of it. :Hope. He looked as if he had aged so much but he hadn't. His mouth was twisted in a slight frown, showing teeth just by the barest bit. His mustache was nasty with dried blood on it too. He stood, ignoring the terrible pain and walked on.

A loud murmur was hidden in the trees. Luigi stopped and just so happened to hear a little bit. He normally would have continued but it seemed important for some odd reason.

"Yes, we must find her before"

"Is Daisy alive?"

"we got to hurry!"

"But we need help. If Bowser took us without a hitch…"

"We got to hurry though!"

"IS she alive?"

"We must hurry imbeciles, before they get"

"He can't go that fast."

"What will happen then?"

"Daisy's cuts…"

Luigi stepped boldly in front.

"Who said that?" He asked. No answer. Luigi sighed. He must be getting crazy. He sat on the floor, mumbling.

"Where is Daisy now? I'll never find her…" Luigi mumbled as he got up. A voice finally greeted him.

"Daisy is being kept." Luigi stepped toward the voice ,eager for more information.

"We must go and find her before-" They were cut off by something.

"Where is she being kept?" Luigi demanded to know.

"That's secret. Only people who come with us know." Luigi stepped another meter. His voice hid a hopeful yet bold core.

"Then may I come?" Luigi asked. The voices murmured again and stepped out. Luigi nearly screeched. So did the voices.

"AAH! IT'S… uh, oh, GREEN 'STACHE! AHH!" Morton yelled. Luigi steamed.

"Why in the world do you want to save Daisy from your father? I bet you helped kidnap her in the first place!" Luigi accused. The blue-haired one stepped up.

" Because we liked her." A small koopa continued.

"Dad and her fought. I want to see her again." His eyes were big.

"And so, we must save her, a princess in distress." A koopa with green hair called. Luigi chuckled for the first time on the trip. Daisy, A princess in distress? Although true, she fought tooth and nail in there. She wasn't like normal princesses.

"I need to find her. And I'm doing whatever it takes. Even if it is pairing up with Bowser's kids." Luigi stuck out a hand. The koopas were displeased but thought. It would help. Wendy made an "Ew" face as she shook hands with Luigi. Luigi then asked the question.

"Where is it?" Luigi suddenly asked, more hopeful and positive.

"Very far. All the way to Great-" Iggy was interrupted.

Because a loud scream was heard from miles of the place. But already were 8 spinning koopa shells toward the noise, a determined Luigi hanging on to a few spikes of the shell.


	22. A new guest? Or guests?

**This chapter was fun to write! And please tell me what u think in the review! I want to make sure everyone enjoys this as much as I did writing it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the name of- you'll see.**

The shouts and warnings didn't seem to get to Luigi as he bounded toward the area and stopped short. Ludwig, Roy, Jr. , Wendy, Iggy, Morton, Wendy, Larry bumped into him. Lemmy slipped as he fell almost off his ball, that was still with speed, into small Jr. , who immediately turned and pushed he usually would. Lemmy soared in the air from the quick impact, landing,

Right on top of a yellow hat.

Luigi blinked, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ludwig grabbed his glove and darted with Luigi behind him, to talk to him before Wario and Waluigi noticed him.

Meanwhile, where the koopas were wasn't pleasant. Roy was crossing his arms and huffing. Everyone was pacing. Lemmy threw random balls at trees. They were silent when they actually noticed what was going on.

"HAND IT OVER!" Wario bellowed at a tiny, young girl toad who was backing up against a tree, frightened. Waluigi cornered her and snatched that tiny, kiddie purse she held. She cried and clawed for her purse.

"Well look at we have here." Waluigi unzipped the purse to find a family photo, a few dollars and a tiny little ring with a ruby on it.

"HELP!" The girl screamed as Waluigi stuffed the continents into his pockets. Wario kicked the girl rather ruthless.

"Can it." Wario said, glaring lazily at her for a moment and reached for the ring Waluigi stuffed in his pocket.

"Well, we're done here." Waluigi laughed manically after ripping the photo in half. The toad screamed and scratched him with her might. Luigi and Ludwig just arrived once again at the scene, with shocked koopas.

"Watch it!" Waluigi smacked the toad severely in the mouth. Luigi sprinted where the toad was as Ludwig hissed to his siblings.

"What is WRONG with you? Why didn't you do something!?" The koopas shook off and turned back ready to snap, but unable to say anything. He was right.

Luigi had picked up the photo and handed it to the girl, barely witnessing the scene. She looked up at him, eyes scared and big. But helpless anger was in there too.

"It's ok. Everything's fine." Luigi wished he could tell himself the same thing. The toad gazed at Wario, who was analyzing the ruby ring. Luigi caught the hint.

"Give it back ,Wario." Luigi stood as Wario alarmingly looked and seemed relieved when it was him. Waluigi was gasping for air after laughing.

"ha hah- You!- The sidekick!- hah ha- is trying to- hah HA!- Your just a worthless sidekick!- You think you can- hhahaha- defeat US! Without Mario! Ha!" Waluigi laughed as Luigi slightly blushed and began actually thinking Waluigi was right. Daisy, Peach , even Mario was gone.

_Don't listen to the idiot, Luigi- punch him in the gut instead_

_Don't believe that filthy scum! He's a liar, Luigi, don't you remember?_

_Twist his gut!_

Three voices stuck in his head. Luigi thought he officially gone crazy. He just heard Daisy's, Peach's and Mario's voice right then. (In that order by the way)

"What are you going to do coward?" Wario snickered.

"This." Luigi did more a childish thing. If he hit Wario, the fat acts as a pillow.

_Yup, he is pretty fat._

_Your right._

_No duh, bro!_

Luigi grabbed his pink nose and twisted it round. The koopas came to sense, finally. They stared at the scene. Waluigi jumped in the air as Luigi backed from Wario who shoved him.

"You idiot. You think you can defeat _this?" _Wario showed off his 'muscle'.

"That's fat!" a voice yelled. Wario whipped around.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Luigi held in his laughter at his worried-ish tone. He kicked him in his hamstring.

"Grrr, YOU ARE GONNA PAY, SCAREDY-CAT!" Wario hollered as he shoved Luigi and hit him. Waluigi crept behind Luigi and smacked him.

"Always wanted to do that. Stupid red kid…"

"NOW!!" And all Hades broke loose. Larry attacked Waluigi on top of him, Jr. tripping him. Roy took on Wario as he slammed into him. Morton yelled as he kicked Wario. Ludwig clawed Waluigi's face. Iggy pulled his vile out.

"NOW I MAY TEST THIS NEWER CREATION!" Wendy slapped the vile. The liquid fell unnoticed by Iggy.

"ARGH!" Iggy slammed the vile on Wario's head, expecting green liquid. Lemmy launched giant balls. Luigi slammed Waluigi on the floor. The koopas backtracked and focused on Wario. Wendy jogged quickly back. She deep breathed and ran fast. Halfway there when she shifted to shell. Her spiked shell was aimed perfectly for Wario, who was on the floor, swatting koopas.

"You want to give it back now?" Luigi seethed. The toad was behind Luigi, looking nervous and scared. Waluigi nodded. Luigi slipped his hand in Waluigi's pocket and fished a few dollars out.

He freed Waluigi and mouthed to the koopas. Roy was the only one who noticed as he told Larry. Larry gave a thumb up and snuck as he picks pocketed Wario quietly. Wario was too busy swatting as if they were bees. They jumped from him when Roy said. Morton, Wendy and Jr. didn't listen. Luigi bent down toward the little toad.

"This is yours, isn't it?" He asked. She nodded as Larry hobbled on over.

"So is this." Larry handed a ruby ring over. She smiled and tightened her hold on the ring. A voice came distant.

"Toadina! Where are you?" A older voice called out. She walked right in the area unknowingly. She wore a bright orange t-shirt, red pants and pink shoes. A coincidence, huh? Great timing.

"Toadina? Where are you- oh there you are." She looked around. It was a odd look, you must admit. Wario on the floor, out with 8 koopas standing and a suspicious lanky man in purple, with a man in green. she crossed her arms for a minute and then embraced Toadina.

"Here." Her voice was small and quiet.

"What is going on-" the teen was cut off by Toadina.

"Thank you, Mr. Luigi." Luigi was taken aback. He was so wrapped up in his problems, he forgot that he did have some fans. The teen widened her eyes.

"Oh- Mario's brother? Thank you! Come on Toadina, we got to head to the orphanage before your sisters notice!" She waved to Luigi who sighed. Toadina and the teen walked out of sight, Toadina clutching the ripped photo.

"So all the way there?" Luigi asked. Every koopa nodded. Wario lazily lifted his head. Morton widened his eyes now.

"Um, we should"

"Go." Lemmy continued, and everyone agreed as they jogged out. Silence stayed until Luigi asked the dreadful question.

"How will we get there?" He asked. No answer from anyone. They stopped suddenly.

Another person stood and smiled as they saw Luigi walk up.

"What took you so _long?" _the person noticed the koopas and grew slightly frightened, more or less annoyed.

"What happened?" the person asked, worried now.

No one spoke a word.


	23. Troubled

Luigi blinked, and the vision changed. Hallucinations? Jeez, he was getting crazy. The person who stood in front of them was first Daisy, then Peach, but now it was clear. He slightly clenched his hands.

"Rosalina. Why did you leave ?" Luigi asked, slightly peeved. Rosalina looked at him straight in the eye, then glanced at the ground sadly.

"Well, I was going to walk right back in, but I got shoved by a hoard of a million worried toads. Once the crowd was left, I tried going in, but Toadsworth was worried so much, he tried to ask everyone to leave. But the toads were buzzing, so he had to ask the security guards." She slightly giggled at this part. "And, I kind of got swept in there… But what happened to her?" Rosalina caught Luigi's flinch. The koopas wheeled around to face him, faces burning with curiosity.

"Why are the koopas here?" She turned to them with a fierce expression yet worried of why _they _are here. Luigi was twiddling his thumbs as he retold the entire story. Rosalina eyes grew as she placed her hand on her heart. The koopas didn't make a single sound. Luigi's voice trailed off quietly. Rosalina just stared at the ground. Suddenly she stood up with determination.

"There's one way quicker. It's far. But it's the fastest way." Rosalina didn't smile. Luigi met her stare and for one moment finally felt determination. He stepped up.

"Show me."

Daisy awoke in a cold stiff. She gaped. She was no longer in jeans and a orange tee. She was wearing a gown, white gloves, and her golden crown. Was it all a dream? Daisy wondered. Suddenly she actually looked where she was and didn't make any sound.

Almost like a jail call. Almost.

A gray brick room, with a orange light above, and a broken stone bench. The ceiling almost instantly hit her head. There was no door, or no door seen. She could hear everyone perfectly, yet they couldn't hear her. How odd. No windows seen either. They just might be hidden, was her thought. Daisy felt her hand being stuffed in her pocket, as she usually did, when she remembered. No pockets. Daisy started opening her gloves searching for the tiny box. She gritted her teeth.

"Sorry, but we do not let such" A voice said. Daisy ran up and put her ear on the wall.

"We do not- WILL NOT- let such a 'koopa in."

"I do this creep a favor, and this is my repay? RAWR??" the wall warmed up.

"Security!"

"You idiot, I already burned them up. How else would I get in? HAHA! Now let me see this traitor! He owes me , you know!"

"I will take care of you my- HOT! OWW!!! AAHH!! FINE YOU CAN SEE HIM! JUST STOP!!AAH!!"

"That's right, punk."

The noises paddled off. Daisy slumped on the wall and hugged her knees. She should have known. But this- Daisy gritted her teeth. She kicked the wall. Brick dust fell on her. A completely empty room

How could she escape?

Daisy looked wistfully. No not empty. Not at all.


	24. Opposites attract feelings are opposite

Rosalina, Luigi and the koopalings were trudging up when a bold flash of blue came. Morton fell over his two feet, completely surprised.

"Oh my… Such a magnificent thing! How is this being conducted? Or is it weather? Or future? I must get a bottle of this somehow!" Iggy picked up speed as he walked faster, soon jogging.

"Guys, this is where we run as fast as we can." Rosalina instructed. The koopas nodded. Luigi adjusted to the quick, blinding flashes that Rosalina seemed use to and unharmed by.

"What if we get tired?" Jr. asked. Wendy rolled her eyes and smacked him.

"Too bad, we still gotta run, brat. Jeez." Everyone ran as Luigi wheezed, picking up Morton and pulling him over his shoulder. Rosalina was jogging slowly when it happened.

The ground lurched.

"RUN!" Rosalina yanked Luigi by his collar as she ran faster. The koopas stopped dead in their tracks.

"IT'S A EARTHQUAKE!" Lemmy screeched, shooting balls left and right. Rosalina ran when the ground shook. She tumbled to the floor. Morton suddenly jumped up, awaken by the screaming, we assume. Medicals aren't sure yet. Lemmy started falling down the steep path on his rolling ball, heading for Rosalina, who was on the ground.

"We got to MOVE! FAST!" Luigi pulled Rosalina who stood and dashed as Morton ran face first into Lemmy's bouncy ball. Luigi grabbed Lemmy just before his ball hit Morton's face.

"GUYS! We found it!" Roy shouted. Rosalina was a inch when the ground grumbled. Rosalina ran toward the goal faster.

The ground cracked wide open to reveal a passage of magma underneath. Luigi and Rosalina finally reached the trees. Between the trees was a bright portal.

"We got to get in there, NOW. Or else it will close for at least 5 years." Rosalina took a step back to run and

Lost her foot grip as she almost fell down to the steaming magma down. Luigi swooped down and reached her hand. The portal was already shrinking. Rosalina shoved Luigi with the grip of his hand and he tumbled toward the portal. Rosalina didn't fall. She jumped with her shove and leapt for the closing portal. She crossed the portal finally, making it barely. The steaming lava was eating the land as she disappeared.

The portal was strangely odd. Luigi could only see a flash of purple, blue and yellow as he suddenly was falling on top of sharp spikes.

"Hey Jr. watch- oh. Never mind." Roy excused as he tried to wriggle his way out of the enormous pile. Rosalina was dropped quietly on the side, standing.

"I can't believe we lost ANOTHER person." Luigi groaned, irritated and once again grieving. Every single koopa stopped fighting and lifted their heads straight at Luigi.

"You don't mean-'' Wendy started to say.

"She got left behind?" Morton gaped.

"Another princess kidnapped or worse!" Iggy exclaimed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Bad luck is following us. I hope she's ok." Roy grumbled, not really wanting anyone to hear him.

"Please be a dream." Lemmy closed his eyes and opened them again. "Darn."

"She will be alright… right?" Larry asked, scared.

"Maybe since she knew where this is, she's taking a shortcut." Ludwig suggested, crossing his fingers.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GREEN 'STACHE!" Jr. barked as Ludwig plummeted high in the air, landing on Jr. shell as he contained Jr.

.Luigi watched him, glowering with grief. This only made it stand out. He turned away sadly, not saying a word. Roy smacked Jr.'s mouth gruffly, clearly mad.

"Hey- it's not anyone's fault, you know." Rosalina piped up. Everyone stared at her rather miraculously and shrugged it off. Luigi smiled happily, concealing his grief.

"Come on. We got a-someone to save." Luigi slid down the hill on his rear end as the koopas fought over who slides first.

Daisy was killing herself with the work. She lifted the enormous broken piece, trying to stab the wall. But the piece felt like solid gold- Daisy fell off her balance. It fell on her dress, at the seam. Daisy growled fiercely. It's been 2 hours, and no progress. She ripped the end of her dress bringing it to her ankles. She ripped off her gloves and tied her hair with the gloves in a ponytail. She shredded her bell sleeves as she tried again. A tune paced in her head as she paced around. Why did she have to be this 'Cinderella'?

Daisy faced the wall and hit it roughly when voices came once more.

"What have you found, bothering me and my valuable time, commoner?" A familiar voice demanded. Daisy scraped the wall angrily.

"The princess, she held this item we thought you might like to see." Daisy fumed, kicking the wall as she growled. A gasp was heard.

"Of course. I will take care of this; it's all part of the plan. Now LEAVE!"

Daisy took a step back quietly from the wall.

"HY-YAH!" Daisy kicked the wall furiously. It shook, but didn't give way. She felt a throb in her foot. She brushed it aside. She had to get out. NOW. Daisy cracked her knuckles as she looked to the ceiling.

That was her next goal.


	25. Unraveling torture

The koopas stopped suddenly. Rosalina and Luigi glanced at them questioningly.

"You guys must go on. We have to go somewhere different. It's right. Trust us." Ludwig spoke. Luigi nodded as they left.

"Trust me, we will see each other again. Either down there or in heaven." Roy muttered. They ran and shell-slide instantly.

_**2 HRS LATER**_

Luigi and Rosalina continued up to the grand,_** old**_ place.

"Here we are." Luigi stepped inside. There were no security guards, fortunately. They slid inside carefully. When things went wrong…

TIME UNKNOWN

Daisy was stepping on top of the stone as she tried to lift the ceiling in an attempt to see if there was a trap door. She felt the outlines, but she needed a stronger thing. Her other hand was now cut instead. She wanted to scream as she determinedly pounded, unforgiving. The lights suddenly flickered off. The ceiling opened, and hit her head as she fell to the ground, head almost cracking.

"Owie."

"Shh."

"Be quiet, imbeciles!"

"Can it."

"Ouch."

"Where is she?"

"Nice going, dumbbells. We probably went the wrong way. It's all your fault!"

"Stop crying, fiend! It is certainly not my fault!"

"Guys stop, I think the lights are just off. One of us must have hit it accidently."

"Well, that would totally make sense, you know cause I heard-"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Jeez guys."

The lights flicked on. Daisy looked at the sight. 8 koopas stood their. Daisy smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"No time. We just need to free you, Princess. We are sorry about this. Anyways. Ladies first." Iggy turned around to find the door shut. Daisy frowned. The koopas began to fight and punch as they argued.

"STOP!" Daisy threw herself in the fight, flipping all of them at one time.

"I got a idea. Roy, come here." Roy stepped up toward Daisy, rubbing his arm.

"Go in shell mode." She demanded. He shrugged and did as he was told. She launched him at the ceiling. _**CCCCC BAM! **_ The ceiling door opened the tiniest bit.

"Morton, Wendy, and Lemmy, give me a boost." They looked at her as if she was crazy. She'd bash her head on the wall like this. She was given a boost as she roughly shoved up. It cracked more and more.

_It opened._

"Guys, Thanks, come on!" Daisy ran off as the koopas clanged and fought for the way. Daisy was running faster than she thought she could. Her legs were a skin-colored blur. She came to the area finally. A green figure was seen. Her tough, angered shell shattered instantly. Her heart yelled with glee. She cracked a giant smile.

"Luigi!" She saw him and shouted. He turned, but too late she realized her mistake. The man in the throne, finally recognized him. She ran toward him, finally embracing him. They were hugging tightly when they heard it.

"DAISY SARASA , I DEMAND YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW." Daisy turned and eyes grew. Temptation ruined this moment. She could have snuck over there. Too late to fix it now.

Because that figure right there, demanding greedily and angrily was

Daisy's father.


	26. Naked truth

The koopas stopped suddenly. Rosalina and Luigi glanced at them questioningly.

"You guys must go on. We have to go somewhere different. It's right. Trust us." Ludwig spoke. Luigi nodded as they left.

"Trust me, we will see each other again. Either down there or in heaven." Roy muttered. They ran and shell-slide instantly.

_**2 HRS LATER**_

Luigi and Rosalina continued up to the grand,_** old**_ place.

"Here we are." Luigi stepped inside. There were no security guards, fortunately. They slid inside carefully. When things went wrong…

TIME UNKNOWN

Daisy was stepping on top of the stone as she tried to lift the ceiling in an attempt to see if there was a trap door. She felt the outlines, but she needed a stronger thing. Her other hand was now cut instead. She wanted to scream as she determinedly pounded, unforgiving. The lights suddenly flickered off. The ceiling opened, and hit her head as she fell to the ground, head almost cracking.

"Owie."

"Shh."

"Be quiet, imbeciles!"

"Can it."

"Ouch."

"Where is she?"

"Nice going, dumbbells. We probably went the wrong way. It's all your fault!"

"Stop crying, fiend! It is certainly not my fault!"

"Guys stop, I think the lights are just off. One of us must have hit it accidently."

"Well, that would totally make sense, you know cause I heard-"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Jeez guys."

The lights flicked on. Daisy looked at the sight. 8 koopas stood their. Daisy smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"No time. We just need to free you, Princess. We are sorry about this. Anyways. Ladies first." Iggy turned around to find the door shut. Daisy frowned. The koopas began to fight and punch as they argued.

"STOP!" Daisy threw herself in the fight, flipping all of them at one time or another.

"I got a idea. Roy, come here." Roy stepped up toward Daisy, rubbing his arm.

"Go in shell mode, whatever it's called." She demanded. He shrugged and did as he was told. She launched him at the ceiling. _**CCCCC BAM! **_ The ceiling door opened the tiniest bit.

"Morton, Wendy, and Lemmy, give me a boost." They looked at her as if she was crazy. She'd bash her head on the low ceiling like this. She was given a boost as she roughly shoved up. It cracked more and more.

_It opened._

"Guys, Thanks, come on!" Daisy ran off as the koopas clanged and fought for the way. Daisy was running faster than she thought she could. Her legs were a skin-colored blur. She came to the area finally. A green figure was seen. Her tough, angered shell shattered instantly. Her heart yelled with glee. She cracked a giant smile.

"Luigi!" She saw him and shouted. He turned, but too late she realized her mistake. The man in the throne, turned to him. She ran toward him, finally embracing him. They were hugging tightly when they heard it.

"DAISY SARASA , I DEMAND YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW." Daisy turned and eyes grew. Temptation ruined this moment. She could have snuck over there. Too late to fix it now.

Because that figure right there, demanding greedily and angrily was

Daisy's father.

"Sire, I done what you said. Please! I tricked Daisy as you instructed- " Éclair waltzed in the room and froze as Daisy shook with anger.

Éclair.

"I should have known. You never were going to change. Once a liar, always a liar." Daisy hissed.

"Daisy, hear me out. You don't even understand." Éclair pleaded. Daisy violently shook.

"No. I'm done hearing your lies. You want a throne so bad? Here." Daisy whipped her crown off and shot it toward Éclair's head.

"DAISY!" Her father yelled. "Servants! Get the security!" Éclair got up and looked pleadingly at her. Daisy showed one crystallized fist. Luigi was shaking his head, not sure what to do.

"Koopa burned them all." A measly, old chubby servant replied.

"Fight him, yourselves then, peasants!" The king roared as he punched the throne arms.

"Sir, with all due respect, why are you doing this?" Luigi mustered the courage to ask. The king looked at him with beady eyes.

"My royal princess deserves a high-class prince, not a low life plumber. Besides, she already would not fulfill her duties as a queen correctly. Who will then? I know the perfect man for this job. Instead of Prince Peasley, there is far better. And to make sure you do not say a word to King Toadstool, I'm afraid you will have to be mysteriously vanished. " The king stood high and mighty as a figure pounded on the window.

"My fiancé." Éclair gazed at the man. The evil king glared at her evilly.

"No, I believe your talking about my daughter's husband their."

Daisy charged at him with a crystallized fist ready. Servants entered just in time. Daisy kicked, pummeled, even bit, to avoid it.

" I refuse to go with you! You turned hard. Bitter, and Selfish! IF anyone would ask that I'm related to you, I'd rather be related to normal people, who have hearts not MACHINES!" Daisy choked one man and another. Her father was fueled with anger. He went for Luigi instead, who was unable to do anything.

"After this man, I'm afraid your pink friend Peach, and Mario, will have to go as well." The king laughed . Daisy was flung to the floor with the vicious servants.

BOOM!

It felt like a bomb went off when it happened. A large koopa stood at the center, roaring.

"YOU BROKE OUR DEAL, TRAITOR!! FEEL MY WRATH!!" Bowser let a stream of burning hot fire out his mouth. The king dove out of his throne. Half-if not all- of his servants were on the floor, wallowing in pain. Daisy was across the room. Luigi in the center, still unsure.

"YOU WILL BE HANGED FOR THIS MUTANT!!" The king yelled.

"I'M THE KOOPA KING! YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME!" Bowser started growing bigger and larger. Luigi slowly ran out the center as Bowser let out another fire breath. Daisy was on the other side as she walked back. The king hiding next to his giant throne, snapped his fingers.

"GUARDS CHAIN THIS MONSTROSITY!" the king refused to swallow his pride.

"YOU IDIOT! I ALREADY BURNED THEM, CREEP! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME! EVEN MARIO WASN'T THIS SCARED!" Bowser screeched through a long stream of fire.

"Uggghhh! JUST KILL IT!" the king screamed.

"WHY DON"T YOU COME AND DO IT?" Bowser threatened. Daisy suddenly broke out as she charged. Fire was still coming from Bowser's mouth when she was running.

"Daisy! What are you doing? You might get killed!" Luigi yelled chasing after her. Bowser fuming fire wasn't really safe to pass through. Daisy felt like it in slow mo.

"Going in shell mode!" She yelled as she was running. There was another unleash of fire . Daisy was a centimeter there when she appeared.

She was rolling in a shell like mode.

She jumped to her feet when she crossed the hot river of steaming fire.

"I should have known. I wake up, magically all my cuts are gone. You know what? I'm not fighting you." Daisy stood. Suddenly the ceiling pounded.

Something(s) tumbled onto Bowser's head.

It was a red and pink couple.


	27. Blown hope

Giga Bowser shouted one last river of fire when the red and pink couple accidentally collided onto Bowser's head. Bowser was taken completely by surprise, falling to the ground as well as shrinking down. The pink and red couple plopped to the ground. Luigi and Daisy darted to the couple as the cruel king yelled.

"Now, Daisy honey, I'll give you a choice. You could be married to the Chestnut king or This young man who saved Mushroom Kingdom on a basis! Remarkable, aren't I?" The king boasted. Daisy had steam out of her ears at this. She whipped around, hands clenched.

"I guess you wouldn't know then, that Luigi is MARIO'S BROTHER!" Daisy shot out fiercely. The king looked surprise as he inspected Luigi who was helping up his brother.

"When dear, you come to your senses, you'll see that I'm doing best for the kingdom." The king replied abruptly. Daisy twitched for a second , almost lunging but thought better than it.

"YOU COLD, HEARTLESS BRUTE!" Peach screeched. Daisy put her arm around her for a minute and threw herself into the fight. She was stopped by Éclair who pleaded.

"Daisy, you don't understand. Please! He kidnapped my own fiancé and I had to do it! At the time I still didn't like you, remember?!? Please, let me explain!" Éclair threw herself out on the road with that statement.

Daisy looked at her for one minute.

"You mean that king who couldn't even save you and _Luigi_ did?" Daisy asked as she shoveled Éclair out of her way. She threw herself in like a kid would agree to no homework for a year. Mario did the same as Daisy, no questioning required. Peach hesitated before kicking a person who was unknown since they were bending.

"OW!" Éclair yelled. Peach ran into the fight, frightened.

Daisy's method was simple. They would charge and at last second she'd move sideways with her crystallized hand, making them bash head first in her own hand. Luigi was wrestling with anyone who got within distance of Daisy that was not Peach, Mario or Bowser. Mario jumped on random heads, landing on knocked out people. Peach ran her hands on her arms, clueless. She found a method, that proved to be funny, unless you were there.

Peach would launch onto someone's back, hang on to their head until they manage to fling her off, making her bump into another person who would fall. The only way to fling Peach off was that their hairpiece would surprisingly come off.

"PEACH! LOOK OUT!" Daisy yelled suddenly. Peach looked too late. A buff, bald man suddenly picked up Peach and flung her body in to the wall. Expecting to be bashed, She braced herself for a large hit.

_Plop!_

Instead of hitting a rather heavy wall, she fell flat on a floor, bones aching. She couldn't get up. The floor was sticky. Peach squirmed harshly, basically hurting herself since she was mainly covered in mud.

Daisy who just ripped off her dress stood and helped out Peach. A sudden noise was heard.

_3_

"Daisy, GO!" Peach screamed, swatting Daisy's hands. Daisy was pulling her nonetheless.

_2_

"Got it!" Daisy finally pulled Peach off like a band aid. Daisy grabbed Peach who absent-mindedly looked toward the beeping and pointed as they ran in blindly unknowing where forward was due to darkness.

_1_

"Daisy!" Peach yelled as she yanked Daisy who slipped. Peach ran to whatever was in front of her. Daisy was unconscious as Peach pulled her over her arm and carried her.

_Activating fluid poison_

Peach losing energy, hit the ground with Daisy. She stood as she coughed suddenly feeling a little dazed.

_Error. Loading back up explosives._

Peach stood up and ran face first into a hard surface with Daisy in her hands.

**BOOM!**

Daisy and Peach were tossed up high in the air, now out of the wall. Peach saw more clearer.

Daisy had been stabbed on her leg.

Peach hit the floor on her bum fortunately for her. Daisy wasn't so lucky in headfirst. Peach bawled as she crawled toward Daisy as the servants began leaving the clearing.

The king was on his phone ignoring the fiasco, as the servants who pitied the girls tried to distract the king by asking complete nonsense things that made no sense.

Luigi desperately fought for Mario, who was being cornered by a enormous crowd of butlers. A bomb had been thrown when Mario suddenly flew up to the air ever so high and landed on a butler's head, out.

Luigi fired up, but the servants were already setting the bombs. Luigi looked hopelessly crushed.

The scene was most horrifying. Bowser was on the floor, shell nearly broken. Mario was on the floor now, unmoving. Daisy was on the floor. But unless you knew her hair, you wouldn't know it. Red surrounded her arms as blue and black covered her entire body, as if she was a Dalmatian. She had minimal cuts all over her, scratches on her head. Peach was still up, barely stirring when Luigi took a step to them. He didn't even know he did it. Peach hugged Daisy, trying t slowly lift her up, making progress, when she fell on down on Daisy, limp and hurt. She was bleeding almost as much as Daisy but, had managed to stay up. Every person there was on the floor. Luigi shook up when he saw it.

Éclair.

Luigi glared with hate at her. Her fault Daisy, Mario, even Peach, was dying. All of it. She obeyed a cruel one's orders, not even caring about the lives.

Luigi clenched his hands as he shook with mighty anger. This was way too much. Luigi suddenly stomped over there and crossed his arms.

" All of this. ALL OF IT!" He yelled. It made no sense, but it was completely angry. Éclair looked at him oddly as she walked off.

"You're just going to walk away from a nightmare. A nightmare YOU made. Like old times, right? When things get bad, ditch. I bet you never cared for Daisy. You wouldn't just walk off from three dying people!" Luigi shot out as he slowly caught sight of Mario.

Mario was being tied.

"It's not like I wanted to do this!! I just wanted my fiancé back! IS IT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND?? I did it FOR my life! I didn't even remember Daisy, and I thought I hated her, Remember? Or are you too arrogant to care???????" Éclair yelled.

Luigi froze dead in his tracks and wheeled to face Éclair.

"You did this… for your life? You are killing them… for YOUR LIFE? Your taking away Daisy… FOR YOUR LIFE? A life you may not even have? THAT'S WHY? Because you hated someone, your fine with them DEAD? It doesn't matter as long as you're fine? IS that it?" Luigi was boiling with anger as Éclair froze and thought about it.

"Ahh, yes, It's rather unfortunate to say, but you will remain single. It is very unpleasant to say, but the Chestnut king is a good ruler. Enough to marry my daughter and take the kingdom. So sorry about your loss, but this was either life or death, and he has picked, Madame." The king tapped his fingers together.

Éclair blinked. Luigi ran off to pick up Daisy. A stream of curses was launched at the king.

"ENOUGH! SERVANTS! THIS GIRL WILL ALSO BE HANGED!" The king said. The servants nodded.

Luigi was leaning over Daisy and Peach. He listened for Daisy's heartbeat.

No noise.

Luigi checked again.

No noise.

Luigi began losing hope. He checked one more time.

A tiny heartbeat pumped, tiny but alive.

He checked Peach's heart.

The tiniest heartbeat there ever was slowing.

Then speeding.

Luigi was relieved to soon as it was.

Because two servants came and picked up Daisy by mistake. Peach was also picked up.

Getting ready to hang.

Luigi felt like he was running in slow mo as he was suddenly shoved. Daisy and Peach were dragged away.

Luigi felt like crumbling as he was hit again. He shoveled it, thrown it, as he ran to Daisy and Peach, plus Mario. He entered the room and gaped.

All hope was lost.

The room had a balcony with no fence north of the room . It had bubbling lava there. The rest of the room was bare, old wood sticking there.

Luigi was instantly grabbed as the servants suddenly stopped.

A large rumble was underneath them. Luigi wasn't sure whether to grin or frown.

Hope returned.

And this time, more prepared.


	28. What comes around goes around kid

**I know a lot of people been waiting, sorry to keep u up, and here's the chapter! I hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Oh, I could have totally taken that king down, L- Oh your here. I don't own anything. Yet. :)**

* * *

A enormous hole was blown in the ground as eight shelled figures jumped on to the scene, armed with… _Rocks? _Luigi knit his eyes together as the king suddenly walked in to the room. Mario would have chuckled if he wasn't about to be eradicated. Daisy's hands were tied as she was shoved around the room.

"I want that job done NOW peasants!" He yelled, shaking his fist as he stormed around, pacing.

Daisy groaned quietly and suddenly peeked out from her eyelids, lashes hiding her open eyes. The pain felt horrible. Daisy knew it would be obvious she was hurt, just not that bad. It felt like a kid was waving some random stick in your face and you don't notice it, as it comes closer, until it pokes out your eye. But 10 times worse. Suddenly her eyelids were cracked straight up, ignoring all the pain. Boiling hot lava would be a sure way to end her death. Daisy suddenly dropped her weight as the surprised butler dropped her to the floor.

Flexing her arms and legs quickly, Daisy jumps up. Her wounds stretched out and hurt Daisy more. Daisy, determined to have a moment of freedom at least, makes a speed dash . She suddenly comes between decision and quickly makes her choice.

Save Peach and Mario, or help Luigi?

Mario and Peach were on the verge of death, so the answer was quick and obvious. She sprinted to the measly servant carrying Peach and jabbed her foot between his shoulder blades. Completely surprised, he drops Peach. Daisy shoves off the servant and shakes Peach. The plan had backfired when a short figure suddenly grabbed Daisy and whizzed her onto the floor. Daisy yelled in anger, frustration, and determination. She silenced herself quickly. She wanted to be unnoticed, not the other way around. Daisy had absolutely no clue that sitting there wasn't healing her.

Luigi felt frozen at the figures but ignored the fact. He only concentrated on Mario, Peach and Daisy. The 'balcony' door was creaking open against the ugly, sturdy, dusty gray wood flooring. Luigi broke in to a run as he attacked the guard man carrying Mario. The man was a towering 6 feet blonde man with some burned marks streaking his arms, legs and face. He looked like some extra actor ready to be in a volcano scene.

In a way, he was.

Luigi didn't really have a clue of what to do. Obviously the jumping technique wasn't going to work here… was it?

Luigi didn't hesitate to do it. He jumped up in front of a wall and bounced his feet against it. He soared high from the rickety wall. He crashed on to a muscled, cut figure's shoulder. Luigi wanted to cry as well as kill himself.

That figure happened to be Daisy.

Daisy's eyes snapped open instantly. Luigi was surprised, but overjoyed. Daisy, was groaning in pain from her cuts being crushed. Having no clue that it was Luigi, she flipped Luigi and ran toward Peach. She was limping and it was noticeable. _Very _noticeable. Luigi completely forgot about Mario until he got a look. Mario had awoken barely, just as the guard was creaking open the door to the 'balcony'. Luigi lurched forward , his expression terrifying. He tackled the guard, who merely took a step back. Although the guard didn't show it in his actions, it was clear in his expression; he was struggling. The guard dropped Mario harshly on the floor as he shoved Luigi. Luigi delivered a quick uppercut, but not with much strength. The guard grinned as he childishly smacked his hands on both sides of Luigi's nose.

"Ha! Always wanted to do that. You went so slow on the Special Cup. Made me lose over and over. My high score was instantly ruined! " The guard muttered. Luigi grabbed his nose in pain for just a second. The 6 foot man launched a kick in his chest, sending Luigi back. Luigi stood up, shaking.

Frustrated, Luigi felt a sudden electric through his gloves. Luigi just lifted his hand as the strength summoned. The proud guard instantly looked ready to beg. Luigi suddenly dropped his hand and ran toward Mario.

Daisy wasn't tough, she was lethal. Being angry only fueled her. Combine it with a sudden shower of rocks now and then; it wasn't easy for Daisy herself. Everywhere she dashed by, a sudden punch to the gut to anyone who came between her and the goal. She found Peach pushed up against a wall. Daisy took one step when a hand grabbed her and twisted her around. Daisy's cuts were bleeding now more than ever, and she felt malicious. She slapped the hand away as she crouched and picked up Peach. Daisy was suddenly fallen to the ground, withering in pain. Peach dropped out of her arms, which somehow made Peach awake. Daisy was tightening her hand around her hamstring when she stopped. She stood, ignoring. Instantly she fell. She couldn't fight in such a state. She did the only thing she could. She crawled toward the koopalings as someone suddenly yanked her away in her devastating state, only to have the koopalings yank her back. Daisy held on for just a little bit longer when her body gave out as she felt a crack on her cut arm. She had one glance at the fight before becoming limp.

The king smiled greedily as he paced eager for the 'Mario twins' to leave permanently. This was according to plan. Suddenly he dropped his mouth, face turned a pale white of horror and steaming anger rushing through his ears as his eyes suddenly widened.

The koopalings had jumped out the minute they finished battle stations. Wendy and Iggy, were to throw as many rocks as they could. Iggy, if he had any 'greatest inventions' with him, he would throw it onto the "criminals" (servants, butlers, guards, etc, etc,). Larry and Jr. would search for Daisy and Peach, ready to bring them in the center of the koopalings crowd. The objective was hard for Larry. Larry had to spot Daisy, as Jr. had to spot Peach, but Jr. was a constant complainer. Roy and Ludwig were to take care of anyone who dared to still fight.

"I'm tired; we can't find them at all!" Jr. cried out grumpily. Larry was quiet as he grabbed some keys from a guard's back pocket and suddenly stuffed it in the pocket and grabbed Jr. shoulder. Jr. turned and yelled in response as Roy toppled another guard, this one a mere 4 feet tall.

"WHAT? I'M LOOKING FOR MAMA PEACH AND YOU'RE MAKING IT HARD!" Jr. yelled. Larry pointed as Jr. gaped and rushed over their. Larry tried picking up Daisy as it failed ultimately. Her knees reached the floor as he carried her and fell. Jr. wasn't picking up the pace either. Jr. felt a rare light bulb pop in to his head as Larry called out.

"ROY! LUDWIG!" Larry wanted to spit out Roy's name fast as possible. Roy whipped fiercely as he kicked a servant in the spine.

"A LITTLE BUSY, YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!" He screeched back as the servant slumped to the floor. Roy was already lashing the next one. Jr. grabbed Larry and spun him back to the princesses, Daisy moaning in pain as Peach was crouching at their height weakly, coughing.

"I got a plan!" Jr. hissed, grabbing his attention with the tone. Larry caught his eye looking there for a second before Jr. continued.

"Peach might help us." Jr. pointed to Peach who was urgently asking Ludwig questions from afar. Larry brought Peach to his attention and asked, quiet and sweet. Peach nodded, and so on they carried Daisy who was laid in the center. Jr. headed to fight as Larry quietly snuck from pocket to pocket, knowing Daisy was missing something. Or he wanted for himself. After 5 minutes, he was done as he quietly recoiled the bunch of junk he found : pebbles, lint, rocks, and mainly a badge from guards he took. A pile of keys was hiding safely in Wendy's pocket as he suddenly aimed. Mario had awoke and Luigi was terrorizing the guards with bolts of electricity as it grew silent for some reason. The door balcony had been opened for 'fresh air' as some guards said, cruelly.

Éclair was begging as everyone wanted to 'accidentally' hear her conversation. The room grew silent as she stopped, realizing Daisy wasn't exactly talking back. The king merely looked and smiled at the thought of Éclair abolished. His daughter was safe and sound, he was enjoying this show when a noise interrupted everyone's mix of hope, anger, and ferociousness in their stomachs, aching.

A cough.

The king's face grew with anger toward servants, guards, butlers, and horror. Pure horror. He dashed for Daisy. Larry lashed out everything he had in his hands. All the junk. Ludwig tensed as did Roy.

"Unbelievable excuse of a king! Terrorist, more fitting for you, imbecile! Iggy called out shaking his fist as Wendy suddenly shoved him from behind.

"How dare such a menace speak of me in such a- WHOA! AHH!" The king remarked as he skidded, rocks fueling his fall toward the open balcony. His feet stopped firmly suddenly as he turned, furious and smug.

"HA! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME, THE POWERFUL RULER OF SARASALAND? THINK AGAIN SQUIRMY TURDS! YOU TAKE AFTER YOUR DISGUSTING, NASTY FATHER!" The king screamed back instantly. Jr. and Roy were stomping with a red look in their eyes. Pure evil at work, or payback as anyone would say. Ludwig heard a bang on the door as he suddenly restrained them. Wendy gave him a look as she helped them be freed. Iggy, surprisingly understood as he grabbed Wendy and spun her , pushing her at the same time, her falling. Larry was surprised as well as Peach when he understood.

Fire burned through the strong, sturdy, door.

The king was dazed by the smoke and spun, a little crazed by the smell. He suddenly lost his footing as a heavy hand shoved him and gave a angry roar.

Bowser.

He wasn't in his enormous state, but was still huge, and red with anger. He shoved the king, who slipped and slid down till-

Grasping the floor with his hand, scared now.

Suddenly Bowser was shoved as someone else took his place. _Two _someone elses.

Mario and Luigi stood in front of this cruel king before them.

* * *

**I'd like to know what you think, so why not review? All u got to do is press that green button and write what you think. Easy right? So try it out!**


	29. A few blows to the heart

Mario had a horrible urge to kick this cold-hearted king right over to the boiling lava. Maybe then he would defrost a little bit. Or melt.

Mario knew though there would always be a reason why someone was cold-hearted. And it could be fixed, right? He didn't know. But killing a man wouldn't be equal to it. If there always _was _ a reason, like death, divorce, childhood, sometimes it can't be fixed, right? A million questions were swirling around Mario's head. For the first time, he was hesitating to save someone. Someone who didn't give a care in the world about three other lives. Someone who didn't care about another's life, and barely their own kingdom. Karma was just swarming down. But did anyone, even someone as cruel as this, should die? Mario toke a step back to crouch for a moment for flames when the flames unexpectedly shot out quicker than it was. Mario fell from overheat to the ground.

Luigi had almost instantly grabbed the king's hand when he noticed Mario's hesitation. Ducking from flames, he was an audience to Mario's fall. Luigi had barely thought before yanking a cruel king's hand so he could immediately help Mario. However, the king was older, therefore, heavier than Luigi. Luigi was tugging harder when a gasping, pink princess barely walked without stumbling next to him to help. Peach was suddenly pulled by a mad princess who mumbled quietly to herself. Peach wasn't giving up without a fight, and the other Princess as too. Peach jabbed her hand into their gut as the other princess tired of the fight, shoved Peach off, landing

Right in the boiling lava.

A blue blur was suddenly strived in there. Luigi growled. Sudden strength was there as Luigi pulled the king to his feet. For the first time, things looked ok. BAH! Lie, lie, and lie. Luigi just witnessed someone being flung to their death. And not just anyone. Peach. The king stood in front of Luigi, trying to catch his attention. He began blabbing when he suddenly stuck out his hand and … _apologized? _

"Thank you for going through all of this, for my daughter. Saving me when I wanted you, err, the past is not important. Anyways, I would like to thank-you for your bravery, and determination for saving me." The king offered his hand. Luigi politely took it; just taking glances at the mighty king as he suddenly caught a look.

Iggy had been roughly trying to contain Wendy as Roy and Ludwig joined in. Jr. was hysterically crying as he fought. ('Mama' Peach in case you had forgotten) Larry was repeatedly shaking Daisy lightly, careful of her cuts he had wrapped. Wendy was completely oblivious to Bowser, she only noticed the flames. And considering that Mario had been thrown, Peach was thrown, what's next, destroying the building and killing his own daughter in the mess too?

Wendy suddenly broke the chain of hands and dashed for the tall king and grieving Luigi, ready to attack. It would have been a perfect sudden attack.

If Bowser's didn't shoot flames precisely that moment.

Wendy flew in to her shell the minute she ran. Speed was headed. She was roasted as her shell that had been unharmed, continued gained speed on the old slippery wood. Suddenly her shell struck something as it stopped harshly. She didn't crawl out of her shell or even move. Her shell didn't rock or move at all.

Bowser dropped his flame, utterly speechless. The young koopas stared in complete shock as their sister didn't make a sound from her shell. Larry dropped Daisy's shoulder's in complete shock.

The king shook Luigi's hand with a hard grip when a sudden fiery hot spiky bump collided with his king lost his balance and

Pitched, bumping into Luigi who

_Suddenly tumbled back and slipped to find no ground beneath him _

He flung his hand, and luckily, barely luckily, caught the crumbling balcony with two hands far apart. He tried to push himself up. The land for his right hand instantly broke as he dangled his hand. The king stood amazed and suddenly doubled over in pain backward as a glove sat out.

A feminine, clean, white glove.

Éclair's.

Daisy only twisted her head softly, as she opened her eyes when she witnessed Luigi's fall, but her heart twisted and snapped instantly as she saw him fall backwards. She yelled desperately with a hoarse, unheard voice. She saw Wendy's shell on the floor, her heart slightly cracked. Mario on the floor, punch to the heart. Peach wasn't there. Daisy assumed the worse as her heart officially crumbled. She fumed as well as tears escaped.

That's when the Éclair came in to help him up.


	30. brother like brother

Daisy felt not just a spark of anger. That would be an understatement. Daisy's pale features suddenly grew very hot and fiery. Daisy clenched her hands. Her knuckles screamed in protest. The pain fueled her anger. She blinked angrily, looking as if she refused to believe it, but that wasn't it. Her vision was growing lighter and fainter, as if- The realization hit Daisy hard.

She was losing too much blood.

Her hand brushed over her shin, which was cut deeply. Daisy unexpectedly turned around, and shoved. Her shove missed them by a inch, she landing on the floor harshly. Daisy toppled over, her vision getting fainter. She suddenly grasped a koopa spike before her hand dropped to her on the floor along with her pride.

Mario awoke to a terrible scream. He hadn't taken the injury so badly, it was apparent that he had been knocked unconscious along with the sleep he had missed. Mario growled as he clenched his fists. Éclair was trying to convince Luigi when he noticed something with sheer horror on his face. His face turned white, eyes enlarged, with a round mouth. He suddenly quit his gaze at Luigi and were Peach was, KNOCKED down, and darted towards Daisy who was surrounded.

Ludwig, Larry, and Iggy ran to Wendy. Well, technically, Iggy ran holding a vile, as Ludwig chased him, Larry tagging to see Wendy. Even Bowser was looking ("slightly") worried, but devastated. How would you feel if you think you burnt your child alive? Suddenly they stopped short as Morton unexpectedly tackled Iggy down from behind. A rocking noise was heard. The koopalings paused for a moment as the rocking noise suddenly came loudly and slowly. Roy looked up as Lemmy did the same. Bowser merely did the same gruffly, almost hurling fire.

_Tap-Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap-tap _

The koopas surrounded Wendy's shell. It clearly was making the noise, but no movement seemed there. Very slowly, Roy, Lemmy, Ludwig and Morton curiously tapped the shell. Bowser slapped Iggy's vile out of his hand as everyone leaned in.

A claw barely crawled out of the shell with a light, delicate groan…

Wendy's claw.

Her head barely rested out f the shell, black marks smeared on her face. She smelled like roasted meat. The koopa family went hay-wire with happiness, but what were they showing on the outside?

Worry as well.

"What are we going to do?" Morton blurted, unconsciously. No one gave him a look or a sneer. "We can't exactly leave her here. She already was half-burnt, and now she might not be ok enough to be-"

"Shut up! Can't you see I know this? That I'm trying to figure it out?! SHUT UP SO I CAN THINK!" Bowser yelled. Iggy glumly stepped up.

"Well, if you disgusting, neurotic slobs hadn't destroyed my wondrous invention, we wouldn't be in this position, now would we?" Iggy said in a smarty tone.

"You testing me, nerd?" Roy took a single stride to face Iggy. He lifted his clawed hand as if to remind. Iggy pushed up his glasses and grumbled angrily. Roy whacked his arm harshly.

"Now shut up about it." He turned away, as Larry and Ludwig skidded away, looking for _some _thing to help.

Morton was blabbing nonstop, as Lemmy suddenly strived forward.

Bowser scratched his head, irritated as well, suddenly picked up Wendy.

Iggy flared with the hit, and launched an attack on Roy, grabbing his neck. The two then tumbled to the floor, wrestling madly. Lemmy was pushed, and thrown into the fight.

"Stop!" Lemmy called. The two were still pouncing.

"STOP!" Lemmy hollered as he directed a set of bouncy, yellow, enormous balls toward both. Iggy furiously punched air, inches away since … _Morton _? Morton decided to pitch in as Jr. suddenly rippled through the fight, striding toward Bowser.

Jr. pounced through, shoving Lemmy, and stepped on Iggy. He stopped right in front of Bowser, huffily.

"WHERE'S KAMMY?" He seethed through his teeth. Bowser looked up, irritated. Before the first punch was thrown, Ludwig ran. He picked Wendy right from Bowser's arms. The koopas and their father chased after…

Luigi's 'balcony' was quickly dissolving. Éclair was sputtering a apology when he suddenly felt something lifting his feet up. Like a lot of tiny… he looked down to realize, he wasn't hanging on to the 'balcony' anymore. He was standing up in the air, being carried by

_Star Sprites_

Rosalina herself was among them, with Peach. The star sprites ever so gently placed them on the ground. The boiling lava was gone. Mario's eyes widened as a toothy grin attacked his features. Peach was lifted, passed out, and gently on the floor, with Rosalina carrying her. Mario raced toward her when Luigi gasped and suddenly ran.

Daisy was gone from the scene. Luigi whipped around everywhere, the scene was nasty. But the worse felt evident. No trail, nothing. Everything of Daisy was completely wiped out. Luigi was crushed. Rosalina walked, feeling joy and pride. She caught Luigi's expression and she patted his back.

"Don't worry. Peach isn't cut too much-"

"Daisy." Luigi said a single word. The king was nowhere to be seen. Did he take her? Did he-

Mario walked onto the scene worriedly with a stumbling, pale, Peach. The group froze. You could cut the tension with a knife. Peach was shocked and overwhelmed. Mario felt anger, and complete misery. But could you imagine it for Luigi? Heartbreak, sadness, the feeling to finally have something you worked so hard for, and taken away. Rosalina could feel everyone's mood.

A figure darted toward them. Luigi stiffened, Peach glared, Mario growled as Rosalina felt slight anger. Ok, a LOT. The tension grew even more. Colder. Stiffer.

"What. Do. You. Want." Luigi hissed angrily.

The figure caught their breath as the unwelcoming began. Rosalina suddenly grabbed Mario's wrists. The move proved to be good. Mario lurked forward, seething with rage.

"Why. Are. You. Here." Mario coldly replied. "You already got what you wanted. To try and kill us for your petty wants. What else?"

Peach flared her nose. "You shoveled me off this very building. Yet you come to us like a best friend."

"I am a best friend." Éclair protested ,clutching her chest with her breath. Peach clenched her fists and growled once again.

"Try was. Betrayal isn't usually something you like in a friend. But you wouldn't know that, seeing your lies." Peach growled. Éclair looked down guiltily.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But you got to listen to me-" Mario cut her off.

"Why do we need to hear more lies?" He hissed once again. The group turned abruptly.

"Fine. Don't believe me. You could hate me, but don't put this on Daisy." She hollered. Luigi wheeled around, eyes blazing.

"What would you know about Daisy? You hurt her, turned her in, tried to KILL her, and you- you get off and talk like you're her best friend? You know what? You tried to KILL her. What kind of friend is that? She's gone. Not even here. And because of you. How can you just look at yourself, knowing what you did?" Luigi demanded.

He turned once again, as the group stared in silence.

" I know where Daisy is. That's what." Éclair replied softly. The crowd whipped around quickly.

"Show me."

**********

Iggy felt a peculiar grip on one of his spikes. He turned and screeched. Ludwig, even paused and turned around.

There was Daisy, who had barely held on the entire time. Larry suddenly yelled loudly and lunged.

Iggy had been holding a vile.

Larry flew and smashed the vile from Iggy's clawed hand. Ludwig drew closer, uncareful and Wendy was snatched out of his hands. Roy crossed his arms as he came over. The group stared in shock when Bowser pulled her over his shoulders as he held Wendy. He turned to face Ludwig.

"You got some serious explaining to do, kid." He grunted. Ludwig hurriedly explained.

"Well, I was following the king on his phone and he mumbled the directions! To his infirmary! So we got to find it! NOW!"

Everyone shut their mouths as Ludwig began to run once again. The way was forever till they got their.

"Finally."

**********

Éclair took them to a series of turns and staircases before landing in the room.

A beautiful, beautiful sight.

Daisy was there laying gently on the bed. But her wounds were cleaned. She was no longer grasping in pain. Wendy was on the bed next to her, a few IV's there. The koopas formed a circle around her as the king stared at Daisy preciously. The group walked in. The king turned and apologized.

"I had no idea. Terribly sorry." Was the last of the blab. He left, to give the people some privacy. He even allowed all of them to be there.

Luigi placed his hand on Daisy's cheek. Her eyes slightly opened.

"Luigi?"

Her voice was hoarse. But the group was ecstatic to hear it at all. Luigi embraced her tightly. They took turns before leaving. Peach was crying happily to see Daisy. Mario hugged her as well, same as Rosalina. Daisy smiled lightly as they stayed as long as possible. The doctor had already took the tests, so all they had to hear were "The results are…" The doctor walked in on cue. Everyone leaned in as Daisy brought her head up lightly.

"Well, her system is ok, but her right arm is fractured, but that's only the worst part. Her left shin is deeply cut, but no stitches will be needed. Just be careful. We also will need you to stay till at least" he checked his board. " 7:45 p.m. seeing the time now."

Everyone smiled. Everything was finally in place. Daisy giggled and laughed suddenly.

"You know… Next time, it's not _me _you'll be saving. It's me saving you." Everyone grinned and slightly chuckled. Everything was going to be ok.

Just perfect.

*** Next day****

Mario awoke at his house to an odd noise. He ignored it and gathered his clothes to change. He brushed his teeth loudly. He ran down the stairs when he heard the same odd noise. He clunked his head. That was the doorbell. He waltzed toward the door and opened it he gaped and said two words.

"Mama-Mia."

Pauline was standing by the door.


End file.
